Soul Mates
by Hotmommyof2
Summary: Believe it or not but Edward Cullen is not my soul mate. I havent met him yet. Maybe a new start in a new town with one of my best friends in the world he will finally show up. Oh my best friend you know her as Sookie Stackhouse. As long as Mr. Right is not a freakin vampire.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Would love to own Eric Northman. But alas I own nothing except the story line.

When Edward left I thought my life was over. Poor Charlie had no idea what to do with me. It wasn't until Angela stopped by that I finally came to my senses. I smiled thinking back on that memory.

_Flashback_

_As my bedroom door slammed open I jumped slightly at the force that it hit the wall. With tear filled eyes I turned to the door to see a fuming Angela standing there, her arms crossed over her chest._

"_This has been going on long enough Bella. So that fucker left you. Move on. He obviously wanted you to. You and the Cullens seem to think that I do not know what is going on. I know that the Cullens are vampires." At my gasp she slammed the door closed. "I've known for a long time. I just chose not to say anything. They never hurt anyone and they seemed to love you a great deal. But I could tell that it was only a matter of time before Edward left you. He is not your soul mate Bella. Never has been."_

_Pulling my pillow into my lap as I sat up tears still streaming down my face, I turned to her as she sat beside me on the bed. _

"_How can you say that? I know he loved me." I sobbed. Taking my hand in hers, she began to tell me something that I never thought I would believe._

"_Bella, sweetie, my mother and I are witches. I have this special ability to see the connection between two people. It's like a tether. When two people are meant to be together it starts out as a thin rope. The longer that they are together the thicker the rope becomes. With you and Edward the rope was never there. You haven't met your true soul mate yet. But you will. But only if you get out of this damn bed and pull yourself together." She hugged me close and then proceeded to drag my ass fully clothed into the bathroom and shoved me into the freezing cold shower._

After that it took some time but I finally realized that Edward never really loved me. If you truly love someone you would never voluntarily leave them. That was 6 years ago. I haven't seen or heard from them since that last day in the forest. Angela and I graduated from Forks High school at the top of our class and then went on to Washington State University. We majored in English Literature and Business Management. Our second year into college the whole world changed. Vampires came out of the coffin. They were different from the Cullens. They had fangs, drank blood and didn't sparkle in the sun. I had always wondered if the vampires from the stories had any amount of truth to them. Come to find out they were all real. The world was in an uproar. Suddenly you were either for vampires or against. Angela and I tried our hardest to stay out of it all. We were neither for nor against. We were happier that way. Just the two of us. Two peas in a pod. As I packed up the last of my things I took one last look around my former dorm room. I was really going to miss this place.

"So this is it?" I turned to the voice to see Angela standing in the doorway of our former room.

"Yup this is it. I'm going to miss you Ang." I said pulling her into a hug.

"Listen here my unbiological sister; this is not the end for us. We have a long history and an even longer future. You are heading down to Louisiana and I am heading to Texas. I see good things for us. I have called my cousin Sookie and she is going to meet you at the airport. You are going to stay with her until you find your own apartment. Hopefully you won't have to deal with her douche of a boyfriend Bill. I didn't tell her everything but I told her about your history with vampires. She knows better than to bring him around. But Bill is like a dog with a bone. He's obsessive with her. Constantly needs to know where she is and what she is doing. He's controlling. But she doesn't see it. She is so in love with him. It's a load of bullshit. If you can try and help her see that while you are living with her. He is keeping her from her soul mate. God Bells, I'm gonna miss you. Your parents would be so proud of you." She stated pulling me into a tight hug.

My parents. God, I miss them. One small thing that he forgot about when he left me in the woods that night. Victoria. The night before my high school graduation I came home to find Charlie sprawled across the living room floor his throat ripped out, his shotgun and shells beside his outstretched hand. Mom and Phil had been staying in my bedroom and hearing my mom's scream I bolted upstairs throwing open my bedroom door to witness Victoria ripping my mother's head off her shoulders. She left me alive though. As she sat there playing in my mother's blood, she began telling me that she knew that Edward wasn't my mate. Just like James hadn't been her true mate but she had loved him. She had been watching me. She had wanted me to suffer like she had. And what better way to make me suffer than take my parents away from me. She left after that and I never saw her again. I was devastated. I graduated but I didn't go to my graduation.

Now I bet you're wondering about Jacob. Well after my parents funerals I went to La Push only to find out that he wouldn't see me. I couldn't understand it. Jacob was my sun. And suddenly my sun wasn't there for me. Sam finally came to speak to me after weeks of calling Jacob with no answer. Jacob and Leah had imprinted. Crazy I know right? And Leah was crazy jealous of our friendship and Jacob decided that it would be better to end our friendship. I was heartbroken once again. And once again Angela brought me back to life. I don't know what I would do without her.

"Ang, I don't know what I would do without you." A small sob escaped my throat as I hugged her tight.

"I know sweetie. But I promise you that I will come visit you and Sookie soon. Now get your butt into that taxi right now or you are gonna miss your flight."

Twenty minutes later I am hugging Angela one last time before climbing into the taxi and headed towards the Washington Airport to begin my life in the great state of Louisiana.

Four hours later I stepped on the plane and looked around for Sookie. I had talked to her a few times on the phone and we became great friends. She came up for our college graduation with her boyfriend Bill. I immediately hated him. He reminded me of him. As I stood there, I gazed around the airport looking for the blond head of hair. Suddenly I heard my name being shouted throughout the crowded room. Snapping my head around I saw her sprinting at me. I braced myself for the impact.

"Bella! I am so glad that you are here finally!" She hugged me tight. Pulling away from me she took my bags sitting next to my feet.

"Sookeh, it's not lady like to run screaming through a crowded airport." Sookie rolled her eyes at me before turning to the voice that was interrupting our reunion. She was always complaining how Bill never said her name right.

"Sorry Bill. I am just so excited to have Bella here. You remember Bella don't you? From Angela's graduation?"

"Yes, Bella it is nice to see you again." His southern drawl sounded forced. Why was she with this ass I would never understand. Angela had said once that Sookie had always wanted a southern gentleman to sweep her off her feet. I guess she finally got what she wanted. But you could see that her happiness never reached her eyes.

"Alright let's go." Sookie said linking her arm with mine and dragging me away from Bill. As Bill loaded my bags into the car, Sookie and I gossiped like two old biddies at a church meeting. Sookie sat in the back with me. Although once he pulled away from the curb the car ride to Sookie's house was silent. About thirty minutes away from the house Bill finally spoke up.

"Bella there are a few things that you need to understand if you are going to be living with Sookeh. Never invite anyone into the house unless I am there. Now that vampires have come out the world population you cannot trust everyone you meet. I will take you to Fangtasia and claim you to be mine for your protection. Especially from Eric Northman." Sookie rolled her eyes behind his back.

"Bill, Eric is not that bad. He is just inappropriate."

"Sookeh, he knows that you are mine yet he continuously tries to take you from me."

"Look William, I appreciate your concern but I am a big girl and I can take care of myself. I don't need you to 'claim' me. I am not yours and I wouldn't be yours if my life depended on it. You remind me of my ex and I don't need another controlling asshole in my life."

"Bella, I am just trying to protect you. You have no idea what Eric Northman is capable of." He sneered at me.

"Look, William I don't know anything about you but I can take care of myself. Just butt out okay asshole. I've had been through more than you can imagine. I can protect myself."

Bill snapped his jaws shut and glared at me the remaining way to Sookie's house. As he pulled into the driveway, he quickly kissed Sookie and sped off.

Stunned I looked to Sookie and she motioned to the brightening sky. Dawn. Nodding my head at her we dragged my bags into the house.

As I flopped down on the couch Sookie plopped next to me handing me a beer. Taking a deep gulp I turned to her and asked the question that I had been dying to ask the first time I had seen her with Bill.

"Sook, why are you with him? He is a condescending ass. He doesn't love you. Yes I know that the next words out of your mouth are going to be yes he does but can you honestly tell me that you felt anything for him before he gave his blood? Think about it honey. Really think about it. Do you really love him or do you love the idea that you can't hear what he is thinking? Think about what he has told you about vampires. God girl, he treats you the same way Edward used to treat me. He treats you like you are made of glass. You're not breakable yet he treats you like he is still back in the Civil War time. I just don't understand your relationship with him."

"I don't know Bells. Things are just so strange. I love the fact that I can't hear him. It's a breath of fresh air. I don't know what my feelings are. When I first met him it was new and different. He wanted to be with me for some reason. But that first night that we went to Fangtasia and I met Eric I just felt this instant attraction to him. God Bells, just wait til you see him. He was a Viking before he was turned. And he looks like everything that a Viking would look like." She stated leaning back against the couch. "He has these amazing blue eyes that I could just swim in. He tries to put on a good tough guy act but I can tell that beneath that persona he puts on to the rest of the world there is so much more to him. But I still have feelings for Bill. I think that I love him but I just don't know any more."

"We'll figure this out sweetie. Now let's get to bed, I gotta look for work tomorrow. Do you think I should look in Shreveport?"

"Well you certainly won't find any jobs that fit your degree in Bon Temps. I gotta work at Sam's tomorrow night. Meet me there after you're done. I'm working the night shift tomorrow."

"Alright. Let's head to bed."

As we walked up stairs, Sookie hugged me once again and before she closed her bedroom door she turned to me once again.

"I'm really glad you're here Bells. I really think that this place is going to be just what you need. Love you girlie."

"Love you too. Night." Closing my bedroom door I pulled on my dad's old Forks PD t-shirt and a pair of shorts climbing into bed. As I lay there staring at the ceiling I couldn't help but wonder what new things this move would bring into my life. I fell asleep quickly and my dreams were filled with thoughts of a man whose face I didn't recognize.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This is very original character. There will be some chapters that are taken from the show but the Marianne plot line is not happening in my story. Not for Bill lovers.

Three months. That's how long I have been looking for a job. No one was hiring. Sam took pity on me and started me working on the night shift with Sookie. The customers loved me. Some shied away from me because I was friends with Sookie. It didn't bother me. I was happy with the way things were. The only person that I missed was Ang. We still talked every day but it just wasn't the same. Lafayette and Tara treated me like they did Sookie. I loved Laf. Tara not so much. She was a bitch. She reminded me of Rosalie. But enough about Tara, tonight Sookie and I were going to Fangtasia. I was anxious to meet this Eric and Pam. Sookie talked non-stop about them. To the great displeasure of Bill. And I would constantly bring them up just to spite him. I really hate that guy. There was more to his sudden move to this backwater town and I know it wasn't just because he wanted to live in his old home. He never made any improvements to the house. It was as if he liked living in filth. Thankfully he was not coming with us tonight. I told him under no circumstances was he invited. Sookie needed one night away from his prying eyes. Sookie agreed.

"Sook, are you ready to go girl? I wanna drink and dance. But mostly I want to meet this Eric of yours. Pam too of course."

I was dressed for clubbing. Over the years I embraced Alice's fashion advice and started buying clothing that cost more than I would make in a week. Thanks to Charlie and Renee's life insurance I could easily live without ever having to work again. But I enjoyed working. I mostly spent it on clothing and shoes now. My shoe collection has grown and I finally managed to overcome my inability to walk across a flat surface without falling on my face. The dress I wore tonight was a skin tight red satin mini. It hugged my figure showing off my curves nicely and on my feet were strapped a pair of six inches black stilettos from Jimmy Choo. I was dressed to impress.

"Yes I'm ready. Let's go. Just remember you're the one that wanted to wear the red dress. Eric is going to eat you alive. And he is not my Eric. I am Bill's." Sookie said as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs. She was dressed in a deep v neck black halter with red Jimmy Choo's. She had raided my closet earlier that evening and had fallen in love with my collection.

The ride to Fangtasia was uneventful but we enjoyed ourselves. We sang loudly and were dancing in our seats as we pulled into the parking lot. As we walked up to the entrance, Sookie's face lit up when she saw who was manning the door.

"PAM!" Sookie called. The blond vampire snapped her head around when Sookie called her name. She was dressed in a skin tight leather outfit. Complete with leather stilettos.

"Well if it isn't my favorite breather. What brings you here tonight? I see that your Bill isn't following you around like a puppy."

"Bella wanted to go out drinking and wanted to meet you and Eric. She was adamant that Bill stay home."

"Not a fan of Bill Compton?" She turned to me, taking in my outfit.

"That is an understatement. He reminds me of my ex. One controlling asshole in my life was enough."

"I think I may like you Bella. You both smell delectable. Sookie has always smelled like dinner but now that you're here, the smell is positively mouthwatering. What are you?"

"I'm just Bella."

"Keep telling yourself that princess. Now id? I can't tell ages with you breathers anymore." As I handed her my driver's license, she grabbed my wrist glaring down at the mark James' bite had left me. "What is that?"

"A bad memory. Maybe I'll tell you about it sometime." She glared at it one last time and handed me back my id.

"Go ahead. Welcome to Fangtasia Isabella Swan. Enjoy." Looking at Sookie she continued, "He is entertaining the vermin tonight."

As we passed Pam and entered the club, I gasped at the sight of it. It was everything you would like a vampire bar would be. As I took in the club, my eyes landed on a tall blond vampire sitting on a throne surrounded by people kneeling, begging for him to bite them.

"That's Eric." Sookie said when she caught my gaze on him. "Oh look he's stopped us. Let's grab some drinks and get a table. He'll be over soon." Glancing at the bartender, Sookie flashed the number two at him and Chow nodded at her obviously knowing exactly what she was indicating. We slid into a booth and within minutes our drinks were in front of us. "Hey Ginger. How's everything going?"

"It's good Sookie. Thanks for telling me about those vitamins. They really help. Master said to tell you that he will be over in a moment. He wants to speak to you."

"Thanks Ginger and you're welcome." As Ginger strolled away Sookie turned to me taking a sip of her drink. "That was Ginger. She is your basic fang banger. Poor thing has been glamoured so many times her brain is like Swiss cheese. But she is a sweet girl." Suddenly the air around us changed and a shadow passed across the table. Sookie looked up and smiled. "Hello Eric."

"Evening Sookie. You are looking as fuckable as ever. Still claiming to be Bill's?" Eric questioned sliding into the booth next to Sookie, his fangs snapping out as he ran his nose along Sookie's neck. This man obviously had issues with personal space but Sookie didn't seem to mind. I watched as she shivered in response, her eyes closing briefly and then suddenly his words seemed to dawn on her. I watched as she reluctantly pushed him away and slid away from him slightly.

"Yes Eric I am still Bill's. I want you to meet someone. This is one of my best friends Bella. Bella this is Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area Five."

"Pleasure." I nodded at him not bothering to offer my hand. Sookie had mentioned that these vampires had issues with touching. Eric just nodded back, staring intently at me. Lifting my drink I started to take a big gulp when suddenly my wrist was in his vice like grip.

"What is that on your wrist? Tell me." He asked sneering at me and glaring at the bite mark on my wrist. His eyes were boring into mine; my head started to hurt suddenly and Sookie just glared at him. "What are you?"

"God what is it with you guys? First Pam and now you. I'm just Bella. Nothing more. And this…" I nodded at my wrist still in his grip is nothing but a painful memory. One that I don't like to share." I sneered back at him trying to jerk my hand away. "Now let go of my hand, I'm going to the bathroom." My head was pounding now as he held my gaze.

"You're not going anywhere little girl until you tell me where you got this. Now tell me." He released my wrist and continued to hold my gaze.

"Whatever you are trying to do just stop. You're making my head hurt." Eric's gasp snapped away from me so quick that if I hadn't dated a vampire before I wouldn't have seen it. And before I could blink Sookie and I were in his office and he was slamming the door quickly. Sookie sat gently on the couch while I stood there fuming.

"Now that we have privacy you and I are going to talk. First you are going to tell me exactly what you are and then you are going to tell me how the fuck you got that bite mark. Then if your answers satisfy me you are going to tell me how you survived a bite like that."

"First of all Mr. High and Mighty, I don't know who that fuck you think that you are but I don't answer to you. And I told you that I am just Bella. As for the bite mark, I don't like talking about it. Why does it bother you?"

"First of all, I am the law in this area. Second that mark was made by a day walker. They sparkle in the sun and their bite either turns or kills. There is no surviving. They are infallibly loyal to their mates. But they like to lure in gullible humans, play with them and then drain them leaving them for dead. So you will tell me how you managed to survive a daywalker bite." I stumbled to the couch the breath leaving my body. I couldn't breathe. My lungs were closing up. This was it. This is how I was going to die. I could faintly hear Sookie in the background, rubbing my back speaking in soothing tones. Eric stood across the room, arm crossed over his chest. The only indication that he was worried were his eyes. Sookie was right; there was more to this man than he let on. Soon my breathing returned to normal and Eric was pressing a glass of water into my hands.

"Sorry about that. I haven't had a panic attack like that in years. I guess now I have to tell you both what happened." As I began my story, I could see the realization on Sookie's face as to why I detested Bill so much. Eric's glare became more and more pronounced the deeper I explained. Tears were streaming down her face and Eric grasped her hand and mine in his. "And that's that. I haven't heard from them in over six years and for all I know and hope I never will."

Suddenly the door to Eric's office slammed open and in the doorway stood a fuming Bill Compton. He took in Eric holding Sookie's hand and rushed to her side.

"Sookeh, what did Eric do? Has he hurt you? Why are you crying?" He whirled around towards Eric and glared at the man as Eric moved away from us towards his desk.

"Eric hasn't done anything Bill. Bella was just telling us about her ex. I was crying because no one should have to go through that."

"Eric I will only tell you this once again. Sookeh is mine and Bella is mine too."

"Two pets Bill? How does Sookie and Bella having to share you?"

"They are mine. They will do as they are told. Sookeh, Bella we are going home." Wiping the tears from my eyes that I hadn't realized were there, I stood up and walking straight up to Bill I punched him in the face. I knew instantly that it was a mistake. My hand screamed in pain and I cradled it to my chest. Bill's fangs snapped out and he hissed at me in warning.

"Fuck you Bill Compton. I told you once that I do not need you to claim me. I can take care of myself. But that's not why I punched you. That was for treating Sookie like she is an animal. She is not a fucking pet! I don't understand why the fuck she is with you. Sook, you can leave with your fuckhead of a boyfriend but I'm not leaving with him."

"You are welcome to stay here and either Pam or I will drive you home. You and I have much to talk about Ms. Swan. Bill I would suggest that you retract your fangs." With an audible click Bill's fangs snapped back into hiding and with a glare at Sookie, he stalked to the door. Sookie stood reluctantly from the couch pulling me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry honey. No one should ever have to go through something like that. I'll see you at home okay?" Nodding I watched her turn to Bill and with one last glare at me and Eric he pulled Sookie from the room slamming the door behind him.

My shoulders sagged and I slumped to the couch, tears gathering once again in my eyes. My hand was throbbing. When will I ever learn that punch the supernatural only hurts me? Suddenly there was a tissue waving in front of my face.

"Stop that. I hate it when females cry. Let me take a look at your hand." I winced slightly as he took my hand in his gently. He probed the bones in my hand when he seemed satisfied he released my fingers. "There's nothing broken but you will have bruises. I could give you some of my blood to heal it but I must warn you there will be side-effects."

"Thanks but I'll be fine. I need to learn that punch a vampire in the face only hurts me. Besides I thought vampires doesn't generally share their blood willingly. Besides what side effects?"

"I honestly don't know why I am even telling you this. I should be trying to get you into bed but I strangely only want you to be happy. You remind me of my baby sister. Vampires will share their blood willingly when they choose. As for the side effects, mainly they increase your sexual appetite, your libido, your hair with be shiner, you will notice that your skin is brighter and you will be stronger. You will also start to dream about the vampire whose blood you take."

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that your blood will create an attraction to a vampire?"

"No, but it with enough blood it can allow the vampire to manipulate a person's true feelings."

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? You mean to tell me that if a person had enough of a vampire's blood that vampire could basically control that person's feelings? Is that what Bill has done with Sookie?"

"There is no need to shout Ms. Swan. I do not know the nature of your friend's relationship with Compton."

"I thought you were the fucking Sheriff. How could you not know that Sookie was almost beaten to death and Bill gave her his blood to save her life? She was beaten by two drainers. He was supposed to meet her one night after work when he first showed up in this fucked up town and he was late. She saved his life from those drainers and he was fucking LATE!"

"WHAT? A vampire is never late. We have centuries to perfect being on time. Compton never told me this. That would explain why she is so insistent that she is in love with him."

"Well fuck Eric, anyone can see that there is something he is fucking hiding from her. Why the fuck is he here?"

"That my dear lilla syster is the ultimate question. One that I will find out soon enough." I smiled at him and was surprised to find him smiling back at me. Oh Billy boy you are going down…

Translation: Lilla syster (little sister)

AN: Sorry this is so short. Will hopefully have another chapter soon. We are going to skip ahead a few months in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank s for all the reviews. They mean the world so keep them coming. Again I own nothing. And once again this is very original character. I apologize if the translations are wrong. I used an internet translator. Godric will still go missing but I changed the reason why. Anyway hope you like.

The months flew by and before I knew it, my birthday was fast approaching. I was turning 24. When I had dated Edward I had always dreaded turning another year older. But now that I had met Pam and Eric I was actually looking forward to my birthday. Once Eric had heard my history with the day walkers I became is little sister. Pam became a mother. Sookie couldn't believe it. Pam was a completely different person around me. I was her daughter and she treated me as such. They were planning something for my birthday. I could feel it. Over the past few months I was spending more and more time at Fangtasia. Once Eric had found out about my degree in business he immediately hired me. Sam didn't understand why I chose to work around vampires after what I had been through. I tried to explain to him that I felt safe with Pam and Eric. He just sneered at me and threatened to fire me if I didn't stop associating myself with them. I did him one better. I quit right then leaving him in a bind and one waitress short. Sookie tried to talk me out of it but I wouldn't listen. I was done with people trying to control me.

Eric was still working on finding out why Compton had moved to Bon Temps. He was close to something. He wouldn't tell me what but I knew that it would destroy Sookie if she still believed that she loved Bill. Eric requested that I not tell Sookie about our suspicions until we had proof. I hated keeping this from her but Eric was right. Sookie wouldn't believe us unless we had proof to show her. The only thing that Eric requested that I talk to Sookie about was the blood thing. If we could keep her from taking any more of Bill's blood, she would finally be able to distinguish between her true feelings for Bill and what was a lie.

Sookie didn't want to listen to what I had to say at first claiming that Bill would never do that to her. Once I finally was able to get her to sit down and listen long enough I asked her to trust me. I asked her to not willingly drink any of Bill's blood for six months; and if her feelings were still the same after that time that I would try and be nicer to Bill and accept him as her boyfriend. She reluctantly agreed. That had been three months ago and while she may not see it, I certainly could. Her feelings for Bill were not real. Thankfully Bill had not caught on. The moron was still spouting out that Sookie loved him and that I needed protection. He was still offering to 'claim' me. I almost punched him again when he had jerked me away from a young man named Adam that had offered to dance with me one night at Fangtasia. Adam was a fairly young vampire having only been turned in the 80's but he had seen me sitting with Sookie and asked me to dance. We were having a wonderful time laughing, dancing and talking. I had found out that he had asked me to dance because I reminded him of his older sister who had died when she was 17 killed by a drunk driver. He had just dipped me to the floor and was apparently hold me to close for Bill's prudish ways. Thankfully Pam was at my side instantly, her fangs out snapping at Bill. I still remember Bill's face when he realized that Pam had taken me on as her daughter.

_Flashback_

"_Exactly what do you think you are doing putting your hands on what is mine?" Bill sneered at Adam whose fangs had snapped out when he saw how Bill was man-handling me._

"_We were only dancing old man." Bill growled at him as Adam said this, his grip on my wrist growing painful. I winced as his hand tightened on it. _

"_You would do well to retract your fangs, little one. I am much older than you and I plan on keeping what is mine. Now back away and leave my human alone."_

"_Your human Compton? I don't believe that Bella has ever claimed to be yours. Have you Bella?" I turned to Pam's voice relief on my face. _

"_Om lopp inte Moder__."__**(Of course not Mother)**__ Pam smiled as I answered her in Swedish. She was teaching me how to speak in Swedish and was pleased that I had picked it up so quickly._

"_I thought not. Compton release my daughter's wrist if you want to keep your hand." Bill's face snapped towards Pam and glared at her. His face was priceless. It was filled with shock. He looked like he was constipated and had eaten something sour. "Do I need to repeat myself? Release my daughter or I will make you suffer. And retract your fangs so I will rip them out and wear them as earrings. " Bill reluctantly released my wrist reluctantly still sneering at me and Pam; his fangs clicking back into hiding._

"_Now I will only say this once Compton so listen and listen well. Bella is my daughter and I will kill anyone who hurts her. Put your hands on her again and you will regret it. Now run along and let Bella get back to having fun before you interrupted her." Glaring once again at us he turned and with his tail tucked between his legs like the little dog that he was slithered back to his shared booth with Sookie. They left soon after; Sookie's anger clear on her face. _

Ever since then Adam and I had become inseparable. He and Eric became my brothers. And coming from being an only child having brothers was fantastic. They treated me like their sister as well. Eric became more playful whenever Adam and I were around. I never knew when one of them would tease me or pull some type of prank on me. They reminded me of Emmett. Tonight Sookie and I were heading to Fangtasia sans Bill, thank god. He had an unexpected trip to New Orleans. Eric had asked for Sookie to come in tonight because he had a request of her. And I was going just to visit my brother and mother.

As we sat patiently waiting for Eric to join us in his office, Pam was showing us the new line of Jimmy Choo's that she was just waiting to buy with Eric's money of course. The bar was closing for the evening and we were just waiting for the last fang banger to leave so that Eric could join us. Sookie and I were listing the different shoes that we would buy with input from Pam when the door to the office swung open and in walked all of Eric Northman. I stood quickly and rushed over to him hugging him. He learned quickly that I was a hugger and eventually both he and Pam go over their aversion to physical contact.

"Bror, Jag missat du." **(Brother I missed you.)**

"Jag missa du likaledes." **(I missed you as well.) **He said hugging me close. "Now come, I wish to talk to you and Sookie." He grasped my hand in his and pulled me to the couch and gently pushed me down into a sitting position. He kneeled before us and I could see that he was struggling to figure out what to say. His head was in his hands and he was pulling at his hair.

"Vad er den min bror?" (**What is it my brother?)**

"Eric, what is going on?"

"I have to go away for a while." He finally said to us lifting his head.

I gasped nearly bolting upright but Pam's hand on my shoulder kept me seated. He promised. He promised me that he wouldn't leave me. NO! He couldn't do this to me. Not him too. I began to panic and tears began streaming down my face.

"WHAT! You promised. You promised that you wouldn't leave me." Eric's face contorted in pain as my sobs sounded throughout the room. I cradled my head in my hands sobbing.

_Flashback_

_We had been having a movie night one night at Pam's when I had suddenly started crying. My vampires were concerned and couldn't understand why I was so upset by a movie. Once I had finally calmed down I had explained to them that Edward had promised to love me forever and that they would never leave me. _

"_I couldn't bear to lose you. You are both my family. My mother and brother. I've already lost two families. I won't survive if I lose you too." Eric had pulled me close hugging me._

"_Litten stjärna __**(little star)**__ I promise you with everything in my being that I will never leave you. I will always be around. You are a part of us. Pam loves you like a daughter. And I love you as my sister. Nothing except the true death will ever take us from you." I burst into tears again sobbing against his chest. _

"_They had said that too."_

"_Listen to me dear one. Have we ever given you a reason to not trust us?" At the shake of my head he gently gripped my chin forcing me to look at them. Pam had bloody tears rolling down her face and Eric's eyes were filled as well. "Then don't ever compare us to them again. We love you. And will love you until we meet the true death. I promise you that we will never leave you willingly."_

_End Flashback_

"Bella, look at me." As my eyes found his, I could see his anger apparent in them. "You did not let me finish. I was going to say that I have to leave for a while to go to Texas but I want you, Pam and Sookie to accompany me. The Sheriff of Area 9 in Dallas has gone missing and I was hoping that Sookie would be willing to use her talents to help find the traitor in his nest. He was in his day rest when he was captured and only a human would have been able to subdue him in his rest." He took my hand in his and I wiped my tears away quickly when his words finally sunk in. He wasn't leaving me. He wanted me to go with him. I looked to Pam, my eyes wide with questions. She nodded her head and I launched myself at Eric catching him off guard and he fell to the floor with a crash and started laughing.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I know that I'm a brat. I should've let you finish. I will gladly go with you."

As he pushed up to a seated position on the floor, he looked to Sookie. She was smiling at the two of us but I could see the jealousy in her eyes. She wanted to be the one in Eric's lap right now with his hand running soothingly against my back. I had never tried this before but I pushed my thoughts at her hoping she would hear me. *Sookie* The only indication that she had heard me was her eyes grew wide. SUCCESS!

*Now I want you to listen. I love Eric but only as a brother. He doesn't want me. At least not the way that he wants you and how you want him. You have nothing to worry about between us.* She nodded slightly and caught Eric's questioning gaze.

"Why is this Sheriff so important to you?" She asked. Sighing Eric looked to Pam and then looked back to Sookie.

"He is my maker."

"I'll do it." Sookie said immediately. Suddenly I was alone on the floor and Eric was sweeping Sookie up in his arms. I chuckled as I watched him place kisses along her face. Sookie was giggling as he peppered her face.

"Thank you min älska." (my love) "Let me take you home and show you how much I appreciate you."

"Alright Eric. Enough. Don't forget that I am still Bill's." She stated pushing away from him.

"For now." Eric grumbled under his breath stomping away from her. "Du ville inte bli hans om du kände sanningen omkring din dyrbar Kompakt.** (You wouldn't be his if you knew the truth about your precious Compton.)**

"Har du grunda något bror?" (**Have you found something brother?)**

"JAG er av den mening åt Jag har. Drottningen har fiende inom henne palats och vid lycka JAG överväga den här folk till vara vännerna. De har paraplyvagn den Drottning tron rum och sol rum. Gör Sookie veta var henne dyrbar Kompakt är?" **(I believe that I have. The Queen has enemies within her palace and by luck I consider this people to be friends. They have bugged the Queen's throne room and sun room. Does Sookie know where her precious Compton is?)**

"Ja , han talat henne så pass han hade gå till Ny Orleans." **(Yes, he told her that he had to go to New Orleans.)**

"Brunn det later till åt Sookie's dyrbar Kompakt arbetar för drottningen. Han sände henne till skaffa henne för drottningen. Hon bristen till använda Sookie för henne telepatien. Hon vill bryta Sookie. Och en gång hon er bruten hon vill döda henne. Hon sände Näbb till göra Sookie falla i kärlek med honom och då en gång hon var i kärlek med honom , han gick till vända henne över till honom." **(Well it seems that Sookie's precious Compton is working for the Queen. He sent her to procure her for the Queen. She wants to use Sookie for her telepath. She will break Sookie. And once she is broken she will kill her. She sent Bill to make Sookie fall in love with him and then once she was in love with him, he was going to turn her over to him.)**

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! Behaga tala mig hur så pass du har bevis."** (****Please tell me that you have proof.)**

"Om lopp. Utom JAG tänka den skulle bli bäst om du var den en till berätta henne. Hon skulle inte tro på den komme frän jag. Jag var planeringen på talande henne denna kväll framför vi lov." **(Of course. But I think it would be best if you were the one to tell her. She would not believe it coming from me. I was planning on telling her tonight before we leave.)**

"Få bevis och Jag vill berätta her." **(Get the proof and I will tell her.) ** As Eric left the room I sat down beside SOokie on the couch. "Sook, sweetie there is something that we need to tell you. Remember how I asked you to trust me about Bill?" As she nodded I continued, "we have proof that you are going to need to hear that will show you that he doesn't truly love you."

"Bells, what is it?" Her voice shook as she clenched her fingers tight.

"Eric is getting it. You are not going to like what it is though."

"Bells if you can survive everything those bastard day walkers did to you, then I can survive anything Bill Compton throws at me."

Within moments Eric returned carrying a laptop. Sitting down beside Sookie, he began playing a video and Bill's voice sounded throughout the room.

"It's wonderful to see you again my Queen."

"Compton how is my telepath doing?"

"She falls more in love with me every day my Queen. It will only be a matter of time before I will turn her over to you."

"That is good. I expect delivery within the next few months."

"That will be arranged."

"Good. Now come over here and show your Queen how much you have missed me." The video stopped quickly after that. I was thankful that it stopped before we were subject to Bill's love making. I didn't dare look at Sookie. I could feel the anger just radiating off her. We sat there for about 10 minutes before I finally spoke up.

"Sook, are you okay?" She was silent as she stood up and started pacing the room mumbling under her breath. I couldn't hear what she was saying but I could tell that Eric could and whatever he was hearing it was making him happy. "Sook?" Suddenly Sookie exploded in rage.

"THAT FUCKING BASTARD!"


	4. Chapter 4

One thing that you should know about Sookie is that she never swears. Me, I could make a sailor blush; especially after meeting Eric and Adam. Edward always frowned and then tried to "explain" to me that a lady didn't swear. His 'explanation' was always a way for him to talk down to me. As if I was beneath him. Well here's what I have to say about that. FUCK HIM. Anyway back to Sookie, as I sat there watching her pace back and forth in the small enclosed office, I started to blush from the words and comments that were coming out of her mouth. Eric just smirked.

"I will fucking stake him myself if I ever see him again. I can't believe that cock sucking mother fucking limp dick bastard. If I hadn't saved his ass from those fucking drainers he would be a mother fucking pile of fucking goo. And this is the fucking thanks I get. And then I was nearly beaten to death by those same motherfuckers not two days later."

"Yeah about that Sook…" I stated interrupting. She whirred around facing us, fire in her eyes.

"What?" She practically yelled. I looked to Eric not wanting to tell her.

"Sookie, what Bella is trying to say is that I do not believe that it was a coincidence that Bill was late that evening." Eric paused coming to stand in front of her, taking her hands in his.

"Just spit it the fuck out Eric. I am a big girl and I am so fucking tired of being lied to."

" Very well. A vampire is never late Sookie. Only a newborn vampire is occasionally late. And that is only because they are getting use to their new bodies. Bill is well over two hundred years old. There is no excuse for him to be late especially since he only lives a few minutes away. I believe that he either glamoured the drainers to beat you or was purposely waiting until just the right moment in order to get his blood into you." At Sookie's gasp it finally dawned on her. Shifting her gaze from Eric to me, she questioned accusingly, "You knew didn't you? That's why you told me to try and not drink any of Bill's blood. Why didn't you fucking tell me Bella?" By this time she was screaming, tears running down her face. Jerking her hands free from Eric she crossed the short room and slapped me across the face. Pam instantly had her pin against the wall, fangs extended, her hand wrapped tightly around Sookie's throat.

"Moder behaga. icke gör det." (**Mother please. Don't.) **I begged her, trying to pry her hand away from Sookie's neck. Pam snarled at Sookie, who eyes were wide and full of tears. "Hon gjorde icke snål den. Hon er rättvis välta. Behaga?" **(She didn't mean it. She is just upset. Please?) **Reluctantly Pam released her and Sookie sagged to the floor.

"You are lucky my daughter loves you breather. Touch her like that again and I will not be so forgiving no matter what my maker may say." Crossing her arms over her chest, Pam moved away from us slightly but was hovering over my left shoulder as I crouched down on my knees in front of Sookie. She had pulled her knees up against her chest with her head down; her sobs echoed throughout the room.

"Sook, sweetie, I only know about the side effects. Eric told me that first night that we met. We wanted to get proof of Bill's treachery. And I asked you to not drink his blood because I knew that he could possibly be influencing you. He knew the side effects and yet he continued to give it to you. Come on sweetie, look at me."

She lifted her head and her gaze met mine. I could see all the heartbreak that Edward had put me through in her eyes. Bill was her first love and I knew how she was feeling. She had given him her heart and now it was breaking. Her whole world was crashing down around her and she was doubting everything.

"I know it hurts sweets. I've been there. I know what is going on in that beautiful head of yours. You are wondering if you hadn't saved him from the drainers, would you have gotten involved with vampires. Would Rene have wanted to kill you because he thought you were a fang banger like his sister? Would Gran still be alive if you had never gone out with Bill that night? I can't answer those questions for you. But I know that you loved him, even though your love for him was greatly influenced by having his blood in you. I know that you are now doubting your hatred for Eric. You're wondering if Bill could influence your emotions about him, could he influence them about Eric. This is why I asked you to trust me. Look at Eric, Sookie. Really look at him. Without the influence of Bill's blood." I turned her face to look at Eric who was crouched down beside us rubbing circles on her back. Sookie was shocked to see Eric being so tender. But I wasn't. Only Pam and I knew just how tender and loving Eric Northman truly was.

As she searched Eric's eyes, I waited. I could see the wheels in her head turning. All of her moments with Bill and Eric. Very time Eric looked at her. Spoke to her, treated her as an equal instead of a pet. The memories continued to flash across her memory and her eyes started to well up in tears once again.

"Oh God. I've been such a fool. Eric, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She flung her arms around Eric's neck sobbing. Standing I walked over to Pam and she hugged me close to her body. Eric pulled Sookie closer to his body, his hands rubbing soothingly down her back. As he stroked her back her sobs finally died down until the only sound throughout the room was Sookie's sniffles. As she pulled back Sookie pulled Eric's head down to hers and kissed him gently. Eric froze, shocked that Sookie was willingly kissed him. When his senses finally came back to him he responded enthusiastically.

"It's about damn fucking time." Pam finally broke the silence. Sookie smiled against Eric's lips and Eric flipped us off, his lips never leaving Sookie's. "Alright you two. Enough. Eric I know that you want to suck her face off but we need to figure out when we are leaving for Dallas. Sookie needs to talk to the shifter and get some time off from work. So stop trying to eat her face Eric and let her go make some phone calls."

Growling at Pam, Eric rose to his feet, Sookie's hand grasped firmly in his. Kissing her once again he released her and watched her as she quickly left the room phone already out punching in numbers as she closed the door behind her.

"Du er lycklig så pass du er min barnen." (**You are lucky that you are my child.) **Eric turned to Pam snarling at her. We simply just smiled at him.

"Say thank you big brother."

"Never." He stated grinning at me. " You, my little sister are a brat. But I love you. Now let me tell you about our trip." A half an hour let Sookie returned to his office fuming.

"God, Sam is such an asshole. I can't fucking believe him. Eric could you use another waitress? I just quit working for Sam. If he can't accept my decisions about my own life then I don't need him in my life."

"We will figure something out Sook. Now get your ass over here and sit down so Eric can tell us about this job in Dallas. Maybe we can see Angela when we are down there. After we find their missing Sheriff."

Plopping down on the couch, Sookie kicked off her shoes and pulled her feet up underneath her. Eric pushed away from his desk, coming around to sit beside us on the couch. Just as he began to speak a loud grumble sounded throughout the room. I giggled at the perplexed looks on both Pam and Eric's face.

"It's just our stomachs you guys. We're hungry."

"I'll go get you two something to eat. Eric has already told me about this trip. Chinese?" At my nod, Pam was gone.

"It won't bother you if we eat in front of you?" Sookie questioned looking at Eric.

"Of course not. Why do you think that?"

"Bill always complained when I would eat in front of him. He said it was disgusting. That's why I've lost so much weight. He is always around and then when he's not I am so afraid that he is gonna smell what I ate for lunch and get angry. So I would forget to eat."

"While the smell is not that appetizing but it gives you nourishment. This in turn supplies nourishment for me one day soon I hope." He said with a smirk gazing at Sookie. Her face bloomed red and the sound of Eric's fangs snapping out filled the room. "Compton truly is an worthless vampire. Don't worry Sookie, I will never let you forget to eat. Well unless we are otherwise occupied. Anyway while Pam is getting your dinner, I will tell you about my maker." Eric started to tell us all about his maker. It was clear that Eric truly cared for his maker. As he continued to talk my eyes started growing heavy and leaning my head against Eric's shoulder quickly fell asleep. My dreams were filled with images of a man whose face I couldn't see and were filled moments that would have made any virgin blush.

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. We are going to skip to Dallas in the next chapter. I can't wait til Dallas. Reviews are always welcome. They truly make my day. Hopefully new chapter tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. Hopefully everyone likes the long chapter. Thanks to vikinglass25 for all the encouragement and reviews. You are awesome. Unfortunately Bill will be returning soon. He is a necessary evil but poor Billy boy has no idea what is in store for him. Anyway on to Dallas…

The next day Sookie and I had our bags packed and were currently enjoying ourselves on the plane. Pam and Eric's travel coffins had delivered at takeoff. I had only been on a plane twice in my life. I was scared shitless. Thankfully the private plane was stocked with mini bottles of all types of alcohol imaginable. And we were having the time of our lives. Eric had indulged me in purchasing Wii Karaoke and after much begging Sookie and I convinced him that we needed to have it on your flight. He reluctantly agreed. As long as he didn't have to be subject to the two of us singing. Neither one of us could carry a tune but when you are drunk that doesn't matter. We were having such a great time that we hadn't realized that the pilot had turned on the fasten seatbelt sign above our heads until the flight attendant interrupted our horrible singing fest. If only Edward could see me now. He always thought that getting drunk was childish. We glared at the flight attendant when she cleared her throat once again.

"Ladies I am going to have to ask you to please return to your seats. The Captain has turned on the fasten seat belt." The woman sneered at us. I could see that Sookie's eyes grew wide obviously hearing something about us in the woman's head.

"Listen here…" Sookie paused glancing at the woman's name tag, "Candy. You don't know anything about me or my friend. So why don't you keep your opinions about fang bangers out of your head. It just so happens that we are not whores as you like to think that we are. My friend over there glaring at you is still a virgin and while yes my ex-boyfriend was a vampire, he was the only man that I have ever been with. Just because you are ashamed of how many partners, human and vampire alike that you have been with doesn't mean that we are. My friend and I were hired for a job. Nothing more. So why don't you take your opinions and shove them up your ass. And if you like your job working for Eric Northman then I would suggest you learn to show some respect for his sister. While she may not be of his blood, he loves her as his sister. Plus his child Pam is her mother." She motioned to me and the woman's eyes grew wide. "I'm sure that Eric would love to know what you really think of us."

"My apologies Miss. I am sorry. But would you please take your seats. We will be landing in Dallas shortly." Once we were seated and our belts fastened, she quickly hurried away.

"Gees Sook, do I want to know what she was thinking?"

"Believe me Bells, I wouldn't have said anything if it was pleasant. Horrid bitch. Thinks that just because we are associated with vampires that we are fang bangers. I hate narrow minded people."

Within moments the plane was landing and pulling into a private hanger were a limo was waiting for us. As the ramp was pulled out I had a knot in my stomach. Something was wrong. Sookie climbed from the plane just ahead of me and I could hear her speaking to the baggage throwers who were slowly and gently pulling Pam and Eric's travel coffins from the belly of the plane. Once the coffins were on the ground, I walked over to Pam's coffin and gently knocked on the top. I smiled when I heard Pam's familiar voice ring out. Hearing the latches on the inside spring free I stepped back watching as she pushed open the lid. Eric was quickly following her.

"I really hate travelling in that thing. Why you couldn't get a night flight is beyond me Eric." She hugged me close and brushing my hair away from my ears kissed my cheeks. "How was the flight little one? Everything okay?" At my nod she seemed satisfied that my flight was uneventful and turned to Eric who was gazing at Sookie like he was a hungry man. "So are we heading to Godric's nest or are you going to stare at Sookie all night?"

Growling at her, he flipped us off which sent us into a fit of giggles and started walking to the open car door of the limo. Suddenly Sookie was screaming out Eric's name and that's when all hell broke loose. Suddenly we were surrounded by five different men, armed with silver nets and guns no doubt loaded with silver bullets. At Sookie's scream Eric turned quickly and narrowly missed having a silver net fall on him. He reached the man closest to him in a spilt second and the man was dead before he knew what had happened. As the realization hit that the vampires with us were not young, the men around us suddenly began to panic. And then time slowed down and I could see through the chaos was the leader standing slightly to my left. He appeared to be the only one in the room that was calm. He took in Eric's form protecting Sookie but disabling his men at the same time. He then turned his gaze to Pam and I. And when I saw him raise his gun and fire, all of my fear and anger towards this man came forward.

It was like a rubber band that snapped away from my mind and I cried out slightly from the pain. As I looked to my feet I could see that I was surrounded by a thin bubble like substance. I pushed it mentally away from my body and wrapped it around Pam quickly. As the bullet that was meant to kill her suddenly bounced off it, Pam looked to me and could see the sweat forming on my brow. I was staring at the man as if in a trance. Her eyes grew wide and she was holding me in her arms. It happened in an instant and before we knew it the leader was the only one left standing. Eric was on him in an instant and as the gun was flung from his hands the man started to scream. Feeling her arms around me, I snapped my gaze away from the man and sagged into her arms. I felt completely drained and my legs felt like Jell-O. Holding on to me Pam slowly made her way to the limo and gently pushed me down into the seat. Suddenly the man stopped screaming and we knew that Eric was glamouring the man. Sookie was at my side instantly and was handing me a bottle of water.

"Bells are you okay?" She asked quietly. At my nod, she continued, "How did you do that? All I could see was one minute that man was firing at you and Pam and then the bullet bouncing off something. And I could hear you. I've never been able to hear you before." Taking a big gulp of water I thought for a moment before answering her.

"I honestly don't know. All I could think about was protect her. I wasn't about to let some uneducated moron take my mother from me. No one is going to take her from me. I don't know how I did it but I know that I will do it again if I have too."

"We need to get to Godric's. There is someone there that might be able to explain what just happened." Pam stated glancing over her shoulder to Eric who was asking still asking questions of the man. After only a few moments he was walking towards us a scowl on his face. As everyone piled into the car, Eric sat beside me hugging me close to his body.

"Thank you little sister."

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For protecting Pam when I couldn't."

"There is no need for thanks. As I told Sookie, I will not let anyone take my mother away from me. I have already lost one mother and I refuse to lose another. No one will take her from me."

"Regardless you have my undying thankfulness. The question now is what is this gift of yours and how can we help you harness it. We should be to the nest in a half an hour and then we will meet with Godric's asset. They have a knack for meeting a person and instantly knowing their gifts and connections. Sleep little one. One of us will wake up when we reach Godric's."

"Later. First I want to know what those men wanted."

"It seems that they wanted you and Sookie. They were from the Fellowship of the Sun. They had been told that we were arriving today and they were hired to kidnap the two of you. Godric's nest has a traitor. This we already know but now he has tried to hurt the two of you and I will kill him when I find out who he is." Laying my head on his shoulder, I could feel my exhaustion catch up with me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the sound of Pam humming while she stroked my hair.

"Good evening Eric. Please come in. We are at a complete loss as to how this happened and only hope that we will find Godric soon." Eric greeted the woman at the door and kissed the top of her head as he passed. As she held the door allowing us to enter I took in her appearance. She was dressed in a white pencil skirt with a white corset like top with long sleeves. Her shoes however were blood red. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a messy coiffure at the nape of her neck. Around her neck was a gold necklace that was woven into an knot. She led us into a living room and once we were seated, Eric spoke.

"Isobel, do not fret. We will find Godric. This is my sister Isabella but call her Bella and her friend Sookie. I told you about Sookie's abilities on the phone when we spoke. Before you tell me about Godric's abduction and I tell you about the traitor in your nest, Bella needs to meet the one we spoke of. Your asset who can determine gifts. Once that happens I will tell you what happened at the airport."

"Certainly Eric. I will return in a moment." As she left the room I squirmed in my seat nervously. Pam gently took my hand in hers and smiled at me. I relaxed slightly and turned towards the door when I heard a familiar voice coming down the hallway. I looked to Sookie and could see that she had heard the voice as well. Pulling my hand from Pam's I stood up with Sookie beside me and we waited patiently watching the door. Suddenly the one person that I wanted to see walked into the room. Sookie squealed and rushed to the newcomer with me close behind her. There stood Angela decked out in a beautiful red silk dress. Her squeals sounded throughout the room too and we hugged her tightly when we reached her. As we pulled away hands clasped together I could see behind her a man stood there watching us interact. He was dressed like a cowboy, cowboy boots and all. He was glaring at us but staring at Angela like she was his world and I couldn't help but wonder why.

"Oh my god you guys. I am so happy to see you. Why didn't you tell me that you were coming to Dallas? I have missed you both so much. I have so much to tell you."

"It was a sudden trip and we were going to call you once we found their missing Sheriff. Why didn't you tell us that you were working for the Sheriff of Area Five?"

"I just started working for Godric. Only a few months before he went missing and then I met someone and I wanted to see how things were going to play out before I said anything. I have only been working for Godric on a temporary basis. I want you two to meet someone." Pulling us over to the man standing behind her, she released our hands and he wrapped his around her pulling her close and kissing her head. "This is Stan. And he is my soul mate and my bonded mate."

At Eric and Pam's gasps, Sookie and I turned to look at them. Their eyes were wide and staring at Stan in shock. We turned back to Angela who was smiling up at Stan who was gazing down at her with pure love in his eyes. I tore my eyes away from them, pain ripping through my chest as the realization that Angela had found her soul mate hit me hard. I was happy for her; I truly was but the fact that I still haven't found Mr. Right hurt.

"Wow. Stan, I never thought that I would see the day that you would willingly blood bond to a human." Eric stated gazing at Sookie with longing in his eyes.

"What can I say Eric? When you meet your soul mate you cannot help but want to share everything with them. Emotions included. Besides Angela here has agreed to become my child when the time is right. I want to share forever with her. "

"And I would not want to be the bonded mate of just anyone." Angela stated smiling at Eric. "Don't worry Eric. Just let things happen the way they are supposed to happen. You will have your bonded mate beside you for all immorality soon."

"Did I miss something? What is a bonded mate?" I heard Sookie ask quietly. I hate to admit but I was curious as well.

"Fucking Compton. He really didn't tell you anything about blood bonds did he?" At the shake of her head, Eric motioned for her to sit beside him. Resuming my spot beside Pam, I leaned forward waiting for Eric to explain. "When a vampire drinks the blood of a human they start forming a bond. Not a blood bond like Angela and Stan have. If the exchange of blood is mutual and at the same time a blood bond is started. The difference between the two is that with the first the vampire can sense the human's emotions and track them. When the human has the vampire's blood, said vampire can manipulate the human's emotions. As we have discussed yesterday. With a blood bond it is different. The vampire cannot manipulate the human's emotions. Only feel them and the human will be able to feel everything that the vampire is feeling. They will still be able to track the human but when a vampire enters into a blood bond it is for life. It is much like your human marriages but unlike human marriages a blood bond is forever. The only way to end a blood bond is if one dies. If the human dies then the vampire goes into a comatose state, losing the will to live and eventually succumbs to death. From what I understand having never been in a blood bond myself the human experiences intense pain if the vampire is to die first. The human also loses the will to live and eventually dies themselves. The bond that Compton has with you Sookie will eventually fade if his blood is not replenished in your system. I am surprised that he hasn't called you wondering where you are."

"Oh he has called. I have just been ignoring his calls." At her words, the sound of her cell phone went off. "Speak of the devil. Give me just a moment." Pulling her phone out of her purse she answered it quickly. "Hello Bill." I couldn't hear what Bill was saying but I could tell that she wasn't happy with what he had to say. " No, I don't have to explain myself to you Bill. I told you in the last text message that I AM doing this favor for Eric. And no I do not care what you think. Eric has been nothing but nice to me and is even paying me to come on this trip. No I don't care Bill. I am fine right where I am. No I don't want you here. I am with Bella…"Sookie paused as Bill no doubt interrupted her. Suddenly she was screaming into the phone, "YOU SHUT YOUR FILTHY MOUTH ABOUT BELLA. I'VE TOLD YOU BEFORE THAT YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY ABOUT HER. SHE IS ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS AND I WILL NOT STAND BY AND ALLOW YOU TO INSULT HER. STAY AWAY FROM ME BILL. WE ARE OVER. I AM NO LONGER YOURS." As she took a deep breath, we could all hear Bill's screaming from the phone. He was obviously not pleased with this new development. "Goodbye Bill." With him still screaming into the phone Sookie ended the call throwing her phone into her purse.

"What did he say about me Sook?" I questioned looking at Pam who was shaking in anger.

"I am not going to repeat his nasty words. He is not worth you or Pam getting upset. We are here for Godric not Bill. Although I have no doubt that he will show up here in the foreseeable future unfortunately."

"I will kill him." Pam snarled.

"Be my guest. Then maybe I won't have to deal with him. Anyway back to business, we will deal with him when we absolutely have to. Angela, Isobel said that you would be able to determine Bella's gift. How?" As Angela pulled Stan over to us, we watched as he pulled her into his lap with one arm holding her protectively.

"Well, I've always known about Bella's gifts. I was just waiting for the right time to tell her."

"Wait, what? How do you know I have gifts and why didn't you tell me sooner?" I growled out at her jumping to my feet pacing the room. Turning to face her, I glared at her, arms crossed over my chest fuming.

"Bells, I told you once before that I have special gifts. One of them is to see the bonds between true soul mates. One of my other gifts is that I can determine gifts or special abilities. You see I knew that Edward could read minds; that Alice could see the future and that Jasper was an empathy. Why do you think I tried to stay away from you when you were with Edward? I did not want him to know how truly powerful you are. This is going to come as a shock to you but you need to hear all of it. You , my dear sister are going to be one of the most powerful vampires the world has ever known. And yes when I say vampire, I mean it. I am also a seer. While Alice's visions were determined by the decisions of the person, mine are decided by the fates. Mine are not subject to change. Now, about your gifts. You are a shield. That's the reason Edward was never able to read your mind. It is also the reason that Sookie doesn't hear your thoughts either. Your shield protects your mind. Sookie is one as well. That is why neither of you can be glamoured. You can manipulate your shield in many different ways. It can be both a mental and physical shield. You are also a fire starter. You can start a fire by just concentrating."

Suddenly I was grabbed and thrust behind Pam and Eric who were crouched in front of me, fangs extended snarling at the vampires approaching us.

"You will not touch my daughter." Pam sneered at them. The three male vampires stalked towards us intent on ripping my still beating heart from my chest. I could understand why they would want me dead. If what Angela said was true I could end a vampire's life by focusing my energy. Suddenly Eric had one pinned beneath him, his hand was a vice grip around the younger vampire's neck. Pam had one pinned against the wall, his jaws were snapping wildly at her. But that left one vampire stalking towards me. He suddenly lunged at me and my scream stopped in my throat. I closed my eyes waiting for him to slam into my body. When nothing happened I slowly opened my eyes to see the vampire that lunged at me frozen mid-step. Isobel's voice sounded throughout the silence of the room.

"ENOUGH! Michael, Christopher, back the fuck off. Bella is not to be harmed. She is a guest in Godric's nest. He would chain you all and leave you for the sun if he were here to see this. Now back the fuck off. Bella, if you would be so kind as to leave Daniel frozen just for a few more moments. Excuse me one moment my love." Isobel stated kissing the man beside her and walked over to stand in front of me. "Bella, you can release him now." Not sure what or how I did what I did, I could only nod at him and looked at Daniel.

"Um.. I release you." I thought it sounded silly to me but as the words left my mouth, Daniel was suddenly moving once again and Isobel stopped his flight at me with one hand wrapping tightly around his throat.

"Daniel, I suggest that you retract your fangs and back the fuck off. As I told your brothers, Bella is a guest in our home. She is Pam's daughter and quite obviously Northman's sister. They are considerable older than you and would have no trouble ripping your arms from their sockets should they wish too. Now I am the authority here while Godric is gone and I will not tell you again. Retract your fangs or I will let Pam or Eric have their fun with you." At the audible click of his fangs retracting, Isobel released his neck and watched as he left the room with his brothers. "My apologies for my nest mates. They are young vampires and the idea of having a fire starter in our midst obviously made them forget that they have manners. Please Angela continue."

"No. I don't want to hear anymore." I stated, my body shaking. It was too much information. "I've heard enough for one day. Right now we should be more concerned with finding out who took Godric and how we can get him back."

"Bella is right. I will talk to you later Bells, when you are ready to hear more. Now tell us what happened at the airport?"

Taking a seat once again beside Pam on the couch, Eric began to explain that someone had leaked the information that we were arriving and that Sookie was a telepath. I tuned him out trying to focus on my shield. Eric started shouting at some point but I ignored him. I was used to him yelling at someone. It wasn't until Isobel's human spoke up.

"I think that Sookie and I should try and infiltrate the church. We could go posing as an engaged couple looking for a church to join because we just moved into the area."

"Hugo that is a wonderful idea." Isobel beamed at him. Turning to Hugo, I studied his face. He was gazing at Isobel with longing and love in his eyes. The knot in my stomach started to grow. As Isobel started to speak about what their back story would be I interrupted her.

"I don't think that Hugo and Sookie should pretend to be engaged. I think that it will be better if we go as a family. Sookie and I are practically sisters anyway. Hugo could pretend to be our brother. And I can protect them if needed."

"NO!" Pam shouted. I looked to her and could see the tears forming in her eyes. "Jag won't låta du lägga dig i så pass slag av fara." **(I won't let you put yourself in that kind of danger.)**

Eric hissed at her and she hissed back. I clasped her hand in mine and spoke softly to her in Swedish. Eric crouched down beside us holding my other hand in his.

"Moder , den här er något så pass Jag nöd till gör. JAG kanna skydda Sookie. Där er något inte rätt med Hugo. Och Jag vill inte låta min syster gå med honom om inte JAG gå till. Om den göra du kännas bättre Jag vill ger du min blod och du kanna spår min emotion och komma få jag om något går förorätta. Behaga Moder , Jag nöd till gör den här för Eric."** (Mother, this is something that I need to do. I can protect Sookie. There is something not right with Hugo. And I will not let my sister go with him unless I go to. If it makes you feel better I will give you my blood and you can track my emotions and come get me if something goes wrong. Please Mother, I need to do this for Eric.) **Her head fell against her body as she sobbed. Eric gripped her chin lightly pulling her head up to look her in the eyes.

"Pamela , behaga?" **(Pamela, please?)** Seeing the tears forming in her maker's eyes, she nodded slowly.

"I am only agreeing to this if Sookie has Eric's blood and Bella takes mine. That way if you two get separated we will be able to feel one of you." At my nod, I looked to Sookie who was staring at Eric with a strange look on her face.

*Sookie.*  As she turned to look at me I knew that she had heard me again. *There is something not right with Hugo. We need to make sure that we stick together when we get to the church tomorrow. Can you hear him?* With a small nod of her head, I continued, *Anything about Godric? * This time she shook her head. *I don't want to worry Eric or Pam but if the knot in my stomach is anything to go by, things tomorrow are not going to go according to plan.  Sookie looked at me then and when our eyes met I could see in her eyes that she agreed with me. We could only wait and see what happened tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry everyone. When I uploaded it the first time the whole chapter wasn't there. Also I am sorry if the chapters seem short. When I am writing them in Word they are like 8-9 pages long. Will try to make them longer. If I don't then there will just be more of them. Anyway again thanks for all the reviews and the adds. They really make my day. Enjoy. Maybe we will see Godric in this chapter….

The next morning Sookie and I dressed in our Sunday best. She was in a cute little sundress with little daisies on it. My dress with a light blue sundress with little lace flowers sewn into the hem that Pam had bought for me. Pam had commented that I looked like the little virgin that I was when I had tried it on for her in the store. As we drove to the church, I thought about last night when Sookie and I talked about her taking Eric's blood.

_Flashback_

"_I just don't know Bells. I'm just not sure that Eric won't try to manipulate my emotions like Bill has been doing."_

"_First don't ever compare my brother to that asshole. You are still letting Bill's opinion of Eric affect your feelings for him. And don't try to deny that you have feelings for him. They clearly show every time you look at him. Second Eric would never do that. He wants you to come to him on your own terms. Did you know that he could have taken you from Bill that first night that you walked into Fangtasia? It was within his right as Bill's sheriff. You hadn't had Bill's blood yet and Eric could smell that. But do you know why he didn't?" She shook her head. "Because even then he cared for you. And he knew that you were not like any of the other fang bangers that just wanted him to fuck them. He didn't even know you well then and he already felt a pull towards you."_

"_I felt it that night too. But when Bill claimed that I was his I didn't know what to do. So I just let him. And then everything happened with Gran and the drainers. I'm scared Bells. I don't want him to just throw me away when he is done with me._

"_Sook, honey. Listen to me. Eric is my brother. The only two people in the world that know Eric better than me is Pam and Godric. When he loves he loves with his whole heart. Just let him in. Trust me okay?"_

"_Okay Bells. I'll trust you. Its Eric that I am worried about."_

"_Don't be. Now go let Eric have some of your blood and get some rest. We need to look fresh faced tomorrow."_

When Sookie had emerged from Eric's room this morning I could tell that she had let him drink from her and she from him. She had a glow about her that only came from vampire blood. Smirking at her as she sat across from me at the table this morning, she flipped me and smiled into her eggs. Now as we pulled into the parking lot, I looked to Hugo who had started sweating.

"Hugo, just relax. Everything is going to be fine. If you start freaking out now then Sookie and I should do this by ourselves."

"I'm fine. What are we going to tell them?" He questioned as he turned the car off, glancing at me in the rearview mirror.

"We are going to tell them that we are adopted siblings that have recently moved into town because our parents were killed by vampires. We heard about their church and wanted to join. Just play the good brother role and we will be fine."

As we climbed from the car, I saw a blond hair woman walking towards us. She waved to us and Sookie broke out the crazy Sookie smile. I flashed a grin as well turning my back on Hugo. I wasn't going to worry about him. Sookie and I could pull this off.

"Hi ya'll. You must be the Thompson family. It's so wonderful to meet ya'll. When I heard that you wanted to come to see the church I was so excited about this visit. I'm Sarah Newlin. Welcome to Dallas." Sookie reached out and shook Sarah's hand. I knew that physical contact helped Sookie 'hear' more.

"Sarah it is such a pleasure and honor to meet you. I was just telling my sister that I was hoping that we could meet you and your husband today. You two are such an inspiration to us. My name is Anna and this is my sister Marie. And that's my brother Hunter."

Sarah glanced at Sookie, her eyes narrowing as she released Sookie's hand. Sookie made no indication that Sarah's thoughts changed so I held my hand out. Sarah shook it and then turned motioning to us to follow her.

"Let me show you around." As we walked around the church Sarah pointed out everything. "Now my husband should be in his office. Let me just see if he can spare a moment to meet ya'll." Knocking quietly on a door, she opened it and slipped inside. After only a few moments the door swung open and there in the flesh was Steve Newlin smiling.

"You must be the Thompsons. It is so wonderful to meet you. Please come in. Sit down. Let's talk about why you want to join our church." Steve held open the door and we filed in. I was starting to get the knot back in my stomach. Hugo hadn't said a word since we got here and it was making me nervous. I looked to Sookie and could see her smile falter for half a second.

"Mr. Newlin it is such a pleasure and honor to meet you." I spoke up immediately. Steve looked at me and I noticed that his eyes narrowed slightly. If I hadn't been around vampires so long I would have missed it. He looked me up and down and smiled at me. "My name is Marie. I have wanted to meet you and your wife for a long time now."

"Have you now? Please tell me why?" He questioned taking his seat behind his desk.

"Because of your cause. You see, my siblings and I were adopted by our parents when we were very young. When those abominations came out to the world, our mother told us that they were just people like the rest of us and that as Christians we should treat them the way Jesus treated the poor and the sick. But we knew the truth. They were creatures from hell. We tried so hard to get our mother to understand but she just wouldn't listen. Well one night we had gone to a church meeting and when we returned home we found our parents dead. One of those creatures had glamoured our mother into inviting them into our home and he attacked them. You see, I had to hold my mother's hand as she died. That is why we want to join your church Mr. Newlin. Because we feel that those abominations should be sent back to hell where they belong." When I finished with my explanation, I hadn't realized that I had started crying until Sarah handed me a tissue. I could see Sookie nodding her head and accepted the tissue that Sarah handed her as well. Hugo sat there motionless staring at us both. Steve turned away from us to look at Hugo.

"You seem do not seem as affect by your parents' death as your sisters do Mr. Thompson. Did you not love your parents?"

Oh fuck. I thought. He is going to fuck this up. As I watched Hugo sigh, running his hand through his hair, I held my breath waiting.

"I loved my parents Mr. Newlin, please do not think that I did not. I have just learned to keep my emotions to myself. You see when our parents were killed I had to be strong for my sisters. I learned that in order for us to survive I had to be the strong one." Steve stared at Hugo for a moment and then stood from his chair.

"Well then all I can say is welcome to our church. Sarah have you shown them the sanctuary yet? No, well lets show it to them. You will not believe the light that comes in through our windows. It is like being touched by God."

As Sookie and I wiped away our fake tears, we followed the Newlins in to the sanctuary. The morning sun was filling the room and I was slightly taken aback by the sight of it. The knot in my stomach began to grow. Steve was just too enthusiastic about this room. Suddenly a new person joined our little group. I felt Sookie tense up beside me and I glanced at her quickly. She was backing away from the newcomer pulling me along with her trying to distant ourselves from him. Her eyes were wide and filled with fear.

"Gabe, thanks for joining us. This is the Thompson family. They are going to be joining the church. We were just about to tell them about how my father is buried in the basement and that they just have to see his grave before they leave. I know that they will appreciate it since vampires killed their parents and mine. That way they can say they made an informed decision about joining the church."

"That's alright. I am not a fan of basements." I spoke up quickly backing away from Steve who was coming towards me with a eerie smile on his face.

"And I am claustrophobic." Hugo spoke up trying to back away as well. He was suddenly surrounded by two men who quickly grabbed his arms.

"Oh but it will only take a minute." Suddenly Steve lunged at me catching me off guard. If I didn't know better I would have sworn he was a vampire, he moved so fast. One minute he was standing in front of me and the next he was backhanding me into a pew. As my head crashed into the side of it and before the blackness claimed me, I heard Sookie screaming and struggling. And before I could recover I slipped into unconsciousness.

I came to later laying on the floor of the basement, my head pounding. As I stared up at the ceiling I could hear Sookie calling my name. I pushed up from the floor and found that I was standing in a cage not much bigger than a closet. Sookie was in a cage as well beside me. We were separated only by the thick cage walls. I staggered over to her and fell to the floor.

"Bella, oh my god. Are you okay? When Steve hit you and you hit your head I could have killed him. They were playing us. They knew. Somehow they knew that we were lying." Putting her hand up against the cage I reached up lacing my fingers through the links of the cage.

"I'll be fine sweetie. Have you heard anything about Godric?" At the shake of her head, tears started rolling down her face.

"They knew who we were. While you were unconscious Steve came and spoke to us. He knew that I was a telepath and that you were powerful. The traitor must have been listening in on our meeting with Angela last night. He plans to tie us both to Godric when they force him to meet the sun tomorrow."

"How can you just sit there? Why aren't you freaking out? Is the room closing in on us? I didn't lie earlier. I really am claustrophobic." Hugo stated pacing the room. Sookie released my hand and walked over to Hugo. Taking him by the shoulder she pushed him into a sitting position. Suddenly she jerked her hand away from him, her gasp ringing throughout the room.

"It was you." She said accusingly. "How could you? You knew what they would do and you just let us walk in here. You betrayed Godric. You betrayed Isobel. How could you?"

"How could I? How could she? I gave up everything for her. I begged her to turn me. It's the only way we could be together as equals." Sookie looks at him disgust on her face, I stared at him fire burning in my eyes. "But, see," he adds, "they don't want us to be equals. She's just been using me, the same your Bill's been using you… a telepath has to be a real trophy for a vampire. Godric is just another vampire that will use you and discard you when he is through with you. And if you think any different then you deserve to die along with him."

"You disgust me. Stay away from me." Sookie sneers at him walking back over to me sitting down as close as the cage would let her. "He waited until the vampires had died for the day and had drugged the other humans living at the nest when he took Godric. He brought Godric to the Newlins and pledged himself to their cause. All because she wouldn't turn him. They are going to silver Godric in the morning and watch him burn. And these people call themselves Christians." She shook her head and leaned against the cage tears running down her face.

We sat there for who knows how long when the sound of footsteps echoed throughout the room. As we turned to see who was coming, we watched as Gabe appeared in the room carrying three water bottles. He opened a small slot in Sookie's cage and tossed two in before moving to mine. As he opened the slot in mine and threw the water in, I struggled over to it. The room was still spinning from my blow to the head but I managed to get to the bottle of water and twisting open the cap I gulped it down quickly. Gabe stood there smiling as he watched me drink the entire bottle in one shot.

"Enjoy that fang banger?" I glared at him the best I could. But suddenly the room started to spin even more. I looked back to Gabe who was smiling as he entered my cage coming towards me. "Gotta love fang bangers. They are so trusting. I didn't think the drug would kick in so fast. No matter. I think that it's time for you to be with a real man whore. If you can spread your legs for some dead man then I think it's time that you had spread your legs for a living breathing man." My stomach lurched and I fell to the floor. I could hear Sookie's screams in the background.

As Gabe flipped me over, the realization of what was about to happen hit me like a ton of bricks. I tried to push my shield over me but whatever had been in the water was numbing my focus. I fought with everything I had. I clawed his face as he struggled to pry my legs open. He backhanded me and as my head snapped to the side, my lip splitting, and blood filled my mouth. I felt him rip the front of my dress, pulling at my bra. I screamed, struggling to get him off of me. Sookie was screaming at him to leave me alone. That I was a virgin. Normally I would have hated her for saying this but right now I didn't care. I continued to fight and as Gabe struggled with his own pants, when his weight was suddenly lifted from me. With tears streaming down my face I pulled my torn dress over my chest crawling away quickly huddling in the corner. Gabe tried reasoning with my rescuer but he wasn't listening. The snap of Gabe's neck sounded through the room and my rescuer dropped his body like a stone to the floor. My body was shaking violently and I pulled my knees close to my chest hiding my face against them. I felt him beside me before he spoke.

"It's alright little one. He won't hurt you again. Trust me raring en**(dear one)**.Can you look at me?" I pulled my tear filled eyes away from my knees and meet a pair of pale green eyes that made my breath stop. "Skön öga." **(Beautiful eyes.) **

" Godric?" I questioned through my sniffles. At his nod, he gently pulled me to my feet cradling me to his chest. "We found you."

"Indeed you did little one. But who sent you to find me?" He questioned leading me from the cage and over to Sookie's. He quickly released the latch and she bolted out hugging me close.

"Oh Bella. Are you okay?" I shook my head and leaned closer to Godric. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me tight against his body. Sookie seemed to understand that Godric made me feel safe and reluctantly let me go. The door to the basement flung open and Eric was there suddenly in front of Godric on his knees. Pam was quickly behind him, rushing over to me. I pulled away from Godric and flung myself into her arms sobbing. She took in my bruised face, busted lip and torn dress and snarled.

"Where is the bastard that did this to my baby?"

"Dead. Godric killed him." I sobbed against her. Rubbing circles on my back, Pam held me close as my sobs died down to sniffles once again. When I pulled away from her, she immediately knelt in front of Godric taking his hand in hers, kissing it.

"Thank you. Thank you for saving my daughter." He touched the top of her head and she rose to her feet.

"Your daughter is a brave and beautiful soul. I would never wish her to be damaged by a sad and sick man like Gabe. Now this man here is your traitor." He said motioning to Hugo who was cowering in the corner. "I will deal with his treachery later at the nest. Now let's get out of here. Eric I order you to shed no blood on your way out. We will not become the monsters that they believe us to be. Pam, please bring Hugo with us. I will see that your daughter makes it out safely." Pam kissed my forehead and after handing me gently over to Godric, grabbed Hugo by the arm and started dragging him up the stairs. Eric and Sookie followed closely behind. I started to walk but my legs protested and crumbled beneath me. "If you would permit me, I can carry you." At my nod, Godric swung me up into his arms as if I was nothing but a feather to him. As he carried me up the stairs, there was suddenly a commotion and Godric gently set me on my feet. "Stay here little one." And in a blink he was gone. I stood leaning against the wall, the room spinning. I could hear shouts coming from the sanctuary. Sookie was screaming at someone. A rush of air burst past me and the doors to the sanctuary flew open. I could see Stan's head over the crowd.

"Steve Newlin. You have pushed us to far. You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come lynch us? We'll fill you first. Same way we did your father." I heard Newlin scream out.

"Murderer!" I couldn't hear what Stan said next but suddenly a booming voice sounded throughout the room. I pushed away from the wall staggering to the sanctuary doors.

"Enough! You came for me, I assume. Underlings?" Godric questioned noticing me standing propped against the door; he met my eyes quickly. His were filled with concern but I shook my head at him.** "**These people have not harmed me." He said quickly to Stan. Turning to Newlin, "You see we can coexist. Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create blood shed when none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?"Steve sneered at him.

"I will not negotiate with sub humans. Kill me. Do it. Jesus will protect me."

"I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him, but I missed it." Turning away from Newlin, he questioned the congregation, "Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?" When he received no answer, he spoke once again, "That's what I thought. Stand down, everyone. People, go home. It's over now." He walked over to me and gathered me into his arms once again and as he carried me through the church doors, I closed my eyes and leaned against his chest. I felt his lips brush against my hair and pulling my closer took off into the air.

We arrived at the nest after only a few moments and landing gently in the yard Godric carried me into the house. Angela was pacing in the living room and screeched when she saw us.

"Bella, oh my god. Sweetie are you okay?" She tried to touch me but I whimpered and cling tighter to Godric. "What happened Godric? Was is her dress torn and her lip bleeding? What the hell happened?"

"Your friend has had a difficult evening. I will explain everything once I get her settled. I suspect that the others will be along shortly. Please send them to my room when they arrived. Do not worry Angela, Isabella will be fine."

"Wait, how do you know her name?" Angela questioned to his back as he carried me down the hallway.

"Jag har alltid känt henne."**(I have always known her.)** Questions ran through my head as he set me gently on the bed. How did he know me? We had never met before. He let me briefly on the bed and walked to the bathroom, returning quickly with a wet cloth. He gingerly sat beside me on the bed holding the cloth in his hand. "If you would permit me." He gestured to the side of my mouth. I nodded and he slowly and gently began wiping the blood away. "You were brave little one. To go against someone stronger than you. Why did you come to find me?"

Wincing as I opened my mouth, I whispered, "Because you mean something to Eric. He is my brother." I saw Godric's eyebrow raise in question. "He is my brother in every way but blood. He and Pam mean everything to me and when they are hurting I hurt. Besides you didn't ask to be kidnapped. Did you want to meet the sun?"

"No little one. It is not my time. I have only just met my mate." When I started to question him, he turned his head to the door smiling. "It would appear that we are going to be interrupted in a few seconds little one." And no sooner than the words had left his mouth, Pam burst into the room hurrying over to me.

"Dotter Jag var så oroat. När Jag filta din rädsla den hår morgon , Jag nästan trotsa solen till komme till du.**(Daughter I was so worried. When I felt your fear this morning, I nearly braved the sun to come to you.) **As she pulled me into her arms tears streaming down her face, Godric went to move and I began to panic.

"NO! Please Godric don't leave." He smiled at me and sat back down beside me.

"I am not going far little one. Just to speak with my child. I will only be a moment. Just call my name and I will return quickly. I am sure that you would like to shower and change. I am certain that you would wish to speak to your mother alone as well." At my nod, he leaned towards me and kissed my forehead. As the door closed behind him, I turned to Pam, my eyes filling with tears.

"Mother, he saved me. That bastard tried to… he tried to.." As my sobs choked me, Pam only pulled me into her arms running her hands down my hair. I sobbed against her, letting everything out. All my despair, my fear and finally my anger. And she just held me. When my sobs subsided, I pulled away from her looking at her. She had bloody streaks down her face, indicating that she had also been crying.  
"He didn't have to save me Mother. But he did. I don't understand it. I feel safe with him. I feel like I have known him my whole life."

"We will figure it out. Now, come dear one, let's get you showered and changed. I am sure that Eric and Sookie would love to see you. Would you like so of my blood to help you heal?" I shook my head and Pam smiled softly. She helped me shed the torn dress and snarling threw it across the room into the corner. She started the shower and quickly climbed in with me fully clothed. Gently massaging shampoo into my hair, she washed my hair smoothing the wet tangles from the long mass of it. Once I was fully washed, she wrapped me in a fluffy blue towel and sat me gently on the bed. "I will see if Isobel has some clothing we can borrow from her. I will be only a moment." Zipping from the room, I sat wrapped in the towel alone. Glancing at the empty room, I felt my heart rate pick up. My breathing started coming in short breaths. I was having a panic attack.

"Godric." I managed to whisper and he was there in an instant, kneeling in front of me.

"It's alright little one. I am here. Look at my eyes. That's min flicka. Deep breaths. No do not look away. Deep breaths. That's it." As I stared into his eyes, my breathing started slowing down and my heart rate returned to normal. He smiled at me as the panic attack stopped. Taking my hands in his, he rubbed circles on the back of my hand. Reaching up with one hand, he tucked a wet tendril of hair behind my ear, running his thumb across my cheek and over the split in my lip. I winced slightly and he hissed in anger. Cupping my cheek in his hand, I leaned into his palm sighing. Pam had returned a stack of clothing in her hands standing in the doorway watching us. I looked to her and saw her smiling. "I will let you dress. Hurry little one, I cannot keep Eric from this room for long. He loves you dearly little one and wishes to see for himself that you are okay."

As he left the room once again, I watched him leave and Pam giggled at me. I turned to her perplexed.

"What's so funny Mother?"

"You were watching his ass as he walked from the room Child."

"I was not. I feel safe with him. That is all."

"If you do not wish to talk about it then we won't talk about it. But you were admiring my Grand-sire's ass. I've had your blood so it's no use lying about it."

"Whatever Mother. I see that Isobel had clothes for me." Pam snickered as I evaded the subject. I didn't want to talk about Godric. I wanted him to come back into the room. I didn't understand what I was feeling. I felt like my heart was longing for him. Shaking my head at my thoughts I pulled on the pale lavender track suit that Pam laid on the bed. I was not going to go there. I was not going to fall in love with another vampire. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice shame on me. I could let my heart love Pam and Eric as my mother and brother. But I could not love another vampire like I had loved Edward. I don't think my heart could handle it. Pam stood behind me running a brush through my hair silent though I knew she was dying to say something about Godric. Once it was brushed, she clasped my hand in hers and we left the room closing the door behind us. As we entered the living room, Eric was suddenly in front of me hugging me close to his body.

"Raring syster , förlåta jag. JAG har nej begreppen så pass du gick in i en fälla. JAG skulle har aldrig införstått till låta du och mig Sookie gå där om JAG har känt. Förlåta jag litten syster." **(****Dear sister, forgive me. I had no idea that you were walking into a trap. I would have never agreed to let you and Sookie go there if I had known. Forgive me little sister.)**

"I know Eric. There is nothing to forgive. Because you did nothing wrong. I went because I know how much Godric means to you. We didn't know that we had been betrayed."

"Come Godric is going to give his sentence for the traitor." He said kissing my forehead. Eric pulled me over to Godric seat and stood slightly behind him. Godric turned and looked at us smiling at me, reaching for my hand. I immediately released Pam and rushed to Godric. I glanced back quickly at Pam and saw that there was no jealous in her eyes. Just pure love and adoration. She was completely okay with me seeking comfort from Godric. She knew that she would always be my mother but Godric was m savior. Within moments, Isobel was pushing Hugo to his knees in front of Godric.

"Here is the one who betrayed us."

"Hugo… he is your human, is he not?"

"Yes, he is."

"Do you love him?" He questioned stealing a glance at me quickly before turning back to Isobel who was sobbing.

"I thought I did." She sobbed quietly staring down at Hugo who was gazing up at her, tears running down his face. He may have betrayed Isobel because she wouldn't turn him but you could clearly see his love for her in his eyes. Godric saw the bloody tears running down Isobel's face and turned looking down at Hugo.

"It appears you love him still." She choked on her sob but taking a deep breath she wiped the tears from her face and met Godric's eyes.

"I do. I'm sorry. But you are my sheriff. Do with him as you please."

"You are free to go." Godric stated finally staring down at Hugo.

"WHAT?" Stand shouted out. Angela stood beside him, trying to keep him calm.

"The human is free to go." As he watched Hugo climb to his feet, he took a small step towards him never releasing my hand, "And do not return to this area. I fear that it is not safe for you here anymore."

Stan was pulling away from Angela shouting, "This is a travesty. He betrayed us all Godric. How could you just let him go?"

"This is my verdict. Isobel loves him still and I will not cause one of my best underlying's pain because you have something against 99% of humans. Do not question my authority again Stan." As Stan stormed from the room, Angela quickly followed. As Hugo was escorted from the premise, Godric and I stood off to the corner watching the room. The welcome home party was in full swing. Eric and Sookie were dancing together in the middle of the room, unaware that anyone else was in the room. I spotted Jason standing there talking to a younger vampire female. When did Jason get here? I would have to ask Sookie later. Godric wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me close to whisper in my ear.

"Would you like to dance little one?"

Nodding he lead me to the dance floor and started slowly moving to the music. As I stared up into his eyes, I lost myself in them. We were in our own bubble. No one could touch us. The peaceful and happiness of the party was soon interrupted by a voice that I had hoped I wouldn't have to hear on this trip.

"WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS SOOKEH? SHE IS MINE. I DEMAND THAT YOU BRING HER TO ME."

"Motherfucking Bill Compton."

AN: I know that I have updated quite a lot recently. Just so that everyone knows that the next update will most likely not be until next Saturday. Am going to be working 12 hour days at work for the next two weeks so I will not have much time to write. But do not worry. More Bella and Godric in the next chapter. Leave those reviews. Let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thanks again to vikinglass25. You are a big help. Thanks for letting me bounce ideas off of you. They are a big help. Thanks to my hubby as well. I love that I can talk to you about my story and that you help me develop my ideas even more.

Previously on True Blood-

"_WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS SOOKEH? SHE IS MINE. I DEMAND THAT YOU BRING HER TO ME."_

"_Motherfucking Bill Compton." _

I pulled reluctantly out of Godric's arms and turned towards the living room door. Sookie pulled herself away from Eric a grimace on her face.

"Motherfucking Bill Compton." She turned sneering waiting with her arms crossed over her chest. I smirked at her knowing that Bill was going to be shock by what she had to say. And I for one couldn't wait to hear his excuses for what he has done. Lifting my shield I pushed my thoughts at her.

_Let him have it girl. _She quickly glanced at me smiling. Eric took a step behind her wrapping her in his arms.

"I will kill him if he touches you. You are mine Sookie." She leaned back against his chest. She closed her eyes softly breathing in his scent. I knew that she hated the Mine thing and while she may not admit it yet but she could feel the pull to Eric. I could see the look in her eyes when she thinks no one is looking.

As angry footsteps sounded throughout the room, we all turned towards the door waiting. Within a few moments, the living room door slammed open and in stomped Bill Compton, a woman in a tacky orange red dress followed closely behind him.

"Where is she Eric? She is mine." He shouted angrily until he spotted Sookie in Eric's arms. Stomping over to her, he reached out to grab her arm and she twisted away to avoid his hand. Eric growled behind her.

"I am not yours anymore Bill. I thought I made that perfectly clear on the phone the other day when you decided to start bad mouthing Bella." As the words left her lips two angry growls sounded throughout both sides of the room. I knew one of them was my mother but I turned to see who also had growled. Godric was standing slightly beside me, sneering at Bill, fangs out. He looked ready to rip Bill's throat out. I took a quick step towards him, reaching up to his face. I rested my palm on his cheek and forced him to look away from Bill.

"Godric. He's not worth it. Whatever he said it doesn't matter." Godric finally pulled his eyes away from Bill to look at me. As our eyes met, the room melted away for a fraction of a second and suddenly something snapped deep within me. My eyes widened at the sudden intensity of the pull I felt towards him. He smiled at me and retracted his fangs.

"You and I will talk later little one." He pulled me close and kissed my forehead. I turned back to watch the scene playing out in front of me. Bill was fuming and Sookie was still leaning against Eric.

"Sookeh, you know that I didn't mean what I said about Bella. I was angry that you came to Dallas without consulting me first. I thought that we loved each other and that we were a couple. That's what couples do. Consult each other about the decisions that affect their lives." He stated moving slightly towards her.

She cringed as he stepped closer towards her. Eric pulled her closer to his body, flashing his fangs at Bill once again.

"So you say that you love me?"

"You know I do sweetheart."

"So if I asked you to answer a question for me honestly you would answer it? Because you love me?"

"Of course sweetheart."

"Did you glamour the Ratrays to beat me within an inch of my life so that you could get your blood into me?"

I could have laughed at the shocked look on Bill's face. I could see the wheels turning in his head. How to spin it so that she would believe his lies; Sookie stood waiting watching as he looked from her to the woman standing beside him.

"Of course not Sweetheart. I was just late." I knew that as soon as those words left his mouth Sookie would know he was lying.

"You were late." She stated calmly pulling away from Eric and stopped just a few inches away from Bill staring up at him.

"Yes. I was late."

"You motherfucker." She snarled at him and the sound of her palm meeting his face sounded throughout the room. He raised his hand to slap her but Eric got to her first pulling her behind him towering over Bill.

"Lay a hand on her Compton and I will end your miserable existence."

"I can do whatever I please to her Northman. She is mine."

"You son of a bitch, get it through your fucking skull. I AM NOT YOURS! You are a lying no good mother fucker and I wish that I had let those drainers FUCKING DRAIN YOUR ASS! You had me so fucked up in the head that if I hadn't listened to Bella and stop taking your blood I would have believed you just then. I know the truth Bill. I know that a vampire as old as you is never late. You have had years to perfect being on time."

"I was late Sookeh. I was dealing with a personal matter and lost track of time." I snorted as he said this and his head snapped towards me, his fangs clicking out.

"You really expect her to believe that shit Compton? All a vampire has is time."

"Stay out of this you fucking whore." He growled at me and suddenly Godric was in front of him, Bill's throat in a vice grip. The woman beside him gasped and started towards Godric but in a fraction of a second Eric was there holding her in place.

"You would do well to remember whose area you are in Compton. I am the Sheriff of this area and I will not hesitate to rip your throat out if you insult her again. Now retract your fangs."

"Yes, Sheriff." As Bill's fangs clicked back into hiding, Godric released his throat and took up his position by my side once again. Eric released the woman's arm and stood next to Sookie.

"I know about the Queen Bill." Sookie said once Eric was standing beside her. "I know that you were sent here to lure me in for my telepath. What were you going to do Bill? Make me fall in love with you and then turn me over to be used by your Queen and when I had nothing left let her drain me?" When he said nothing, Sookie sighed. "We are done Bill. Stay the fuck away from me. If you hadn't come into my life then Gran would still be alive. Dawn and Maudette would still be alive. Everything that has happened to me since you have come into my life would not have happened. I would still have my virginity. You took it under false pretenses and I will never forgive you for that. You made me believe that you loved me but I was nothing but a fucking play thing to you. I wish I had never fucking met you. I do have to thank you for one thing though." Bill's eyes snapped to Eric's smiling, thinking that he could possibly still have a chance to manipulate her. "Oh I wouldn't be smiling right now Bill. You haven't heard what I have to say yet." The smile fell from his face as Sookie continued, "I have to thank you for coming into my life because if you hadn't then I would never have met Eric. I am going to say this loud and clear and I do hope that you get it through your fucking head. I am no longer yours. I will never be yours again. And I will never work for your Queen. Stay the fuck away from me."

She turned away from him and Eric pulled her into his arms kissing her forehead. Bill and the woman walked away towards the table in the corner filled with True Bloods. Godric watched them from the corner of his eye and pulled me into his arms.

"I have to discuss some business with Eric just for a moment little one. I will leave you with Sookie. If you need me just say my name. Will you be alright?" I nodded my head and as they left the room, I stepped over to Sookie grasping her hand in mine.

"So you were a lot calmer than I thought you were going to be." I said to her. She smirked at me with a knowing smile.

"Oh I know. But as I told Bill. I have Eric in my life because of him and I wouldn't change it any other way. Well except for Gran. I wish she was here. Do you think she would have liked Eric?" She asked softly, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Sweetie, I think she would have loved him. Now no tears, let's get something to drink." As we stood looking at the bottles on the table, I suddenly stiffened as I felt someone come up behind us. Fear slammed into me and as I turned I could see that it was the woman that had accompanied Bill. She was staring down at me and Sookie.

"Hello there. I'm Lorena."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sookie and this is Bella."

"Hmmm, yes. I don't honestly see what all the fuss is about." Lorena smirked as if she was in on a private joke.

"Excuse me?" Sookie questioned staring at her.

"Aren't you a morsel? Both of you." She leaned closer to me and inhaled deeply. I backed away slamming into the table. It hit my back and the bottles on the table rattled. She reached up to run her finger down my face and I stiffened, memories of Gabe flashing through my head.

"Please don't."

"Don't what blood bag?" She whispered leaning closer taking another deep breath.

"Touch me. I don't like to be touched."

"But you smell good enough to eat." As she reached up once again to run her finger down my face, Sookie suddenly grabbed her hand wrenching her away from me.

"Don't touch her."

"Take your hands off me." Lorena snarled snapping at Sookie.

"If you touch her again and I will rip your head off."

"Aren't you a little spit fire? No wonder the Queen wants you. Both of you." My eyes grew wide stunned by this new development.

"What are you talking about?" Laughing Lorena took a step back and Sookie released her hand. Crossing her arms over her chest Lorena smirked down at us delighted that she knew something that we didn't know.

"Oh my. You really don't know do you?" As she laughed again the knot in my stomach began to grow. "You see girls, Bill was sent to make Sookie fall in love him but when you came into town Bella it was just icing on the cake. The Queen knows how powerful Bella is supposed to be and she wants her. Both of you. A telepath and the world's most powerful shield. The possibilities are endless. The Queen had a visit from a family of day walkers. They wanted to move to the area and were asking for her permission. They told her all about this young girl that they played with in a small town called Forks. I can only assume that they meant you. There was this one young man there, I think his name was Edwin or Edmund…"

"Edward…" I whispered, the pain ripping through my heart.

"Yes! Edward. Well he was there just laughing about how he toyed with her heart and made her believe that he loved her. How stupid could you be to believe that a vampire could love someone like you?" She said laughing loudly once again. Tears began streaming down my face. She was right. I was an idiot to believe him.

"You bitch." Sookie screamed slapping Lorena. Her laugh abruptly stopped and her fangs clicked out. Snarling she grabbed Sookie by the neck slamming her down on the table. The bottles crashed to the floor.

"Godric!" I yelled and in an instant he was there Lorena's throat in his hands pulling her away from Sookie. Eric was there instantly pulling Sookie into his arms, quickly checking her over.

"Retract… your fangs. Now. I neither know nor care who you are. But in this area and certainly in this nest, I am the authority. Do you understand?" As her fangs retracted back into their hiding place, she nodded as he released her throat.

"Yes, Sheriff."

"These two humans have proven themselves to be courageous and loyal friends to our kind. And yet you treat them like a child does a dragonfly, pulling off wings for sport. No wonder they hate us."

"She provoked me."

"And you provoked me. You disrupted the peace in my own home. I could snap you like a twig. Yet I haven't. Now, why is that?"

"It's… your choice."

"Indeed it is. You're an old vampire. I can tell. You've had hundreds of years to better yourself, yet you haven't. You are still a savage and I fear for all of us, humans and vampires if this behavior persists. You will leave my area with your child. Yes I know that Compton is your child. You have hurt what I have claimed as mine. And that to me is unforgiveable. You are to leave my area before dawn. And trust me when I say I will know if you stay."

Bill was at her side instantly, grasping her arm gently. He took one last look at us and in the blink of an eye they were gone. Godric moved to take me in his arms and I stiffened stepping away from him. I looked up at him and could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Little one, why do you pull away from me? You know that I would never hurt you." I shook my head at him, tears still running down my cheeks. Sookie pulled away from Eric and took my face in her hands.

"Bells, sweetie, don't listen to a word that Bitch said. It is in the past. Let it go. Don't let him hurt you like that again. You are the one in control. Bella look at me." As I slowly lifted my eyes to hers, I could see Godric out of the corner of my eye. He was watching us, concern and worry on his face. But there was something in his eyes. It was an emotion that I couldn't place. "Don't let that asshat ruin what could be the best thing that ever happened to you." She whispered flicking her eyes towards Godric. Nodding at her, I wipe my face with the corner of my sleeve turning to Godric.

"Can we talk?" I whispered and as he reached towards me, I saw Jason speaking to a man that I didn't recognize. The knot in my stomach was huge now. Something bad was going to happen. As the man unzipped his coat I saw it. It was a second before he spoke but my eyes flashed to everyone I loved. NO! He was not going to hurt my family.

"I've a message from Reverend Newlin." I screamed as I saw him press the button.

"NO!" The room exploded around us and I was flung against the wall, my vision blurring. I shook my head to clear my eyes and I looked around the shambles of the destroyed room. As I looked around the room, my eyes widened at what I saw. Everyone in the room was covered by a protective bubble. The room was destroyed but not a single person was hurt. Well except for the bomber whatever his name was. As the vampires stared at the destroyed room, they looked around at each other in wonder. Sookie and Eric stared at me in shock.

"Bells?" Sookie looked at me and then pointedly at the untouched vampires. Nodding my head at her, her mouth hung open in shock.

"He was going to hurt my family. I wasn't going to let him hurt my family." I whispered. Suddenly every vampire was staring at me having heard my whisper. I nervously looked to the floor, twisting my hands together. They knew. They knew that I had protected them. Godric had me in his arms in an instant.

"You are a wonder little one."

"I'm nothing special Godric."

"That's where you are wrong Isabella. You are amazing. And I am never letting you go. Everyone, we will head to Hotel Camilla. They have accommodations fit for all of us. And you little one will be staying with me.

An hour later after everyone had been given a room and donors made available, Godric was escorting me to our suite. I didn't want him to know about my past. I didn't want to explain to him why I didn't deserve him. He hadn't released me from his arms since the house. Truth be told I didn't want him to because he made me feel safe but I knew it was only a matter of time before he would leave too. Just like Edward. Closing the door behind us, he led me to the sofa and pushed me gently down on it.

"Now little one. We need to talk."

"I know. But I can't. It hurts too much. Please not tonight. I will tell you but not tonight. Please can we just sleep?" I ask softly hanging my head, not looking at him. He sits down gently beside me and reaching for my chin lifts my head to meet his eyes. The pull in my chest is once again there.

"If that is your wish dear one."

"Yes. I have just one question though. When you carried me into the house tonight you said something to Angela that I was wondering about?"

"And what is that?"

"You said to Angela that you have always known me. What did you mean by that?" Smiling he took my hand in his and gently pulled me to my feet. Cupping my face in his hands, he leaned in slowly pressing his lips to mine in a soft kiss careful to avoid my split lip.

"I will tell you when the time is right dear one. Now you have had a most tiring day and evening. Sleep. Dawn is approaching." He pulled me into the bedroom gesturing towards the bed. "You take the bed. I will take my rest in the sitting area." He said looking away from me.

"Please stay with me." His eyes snapped to mine and widened with glee. Climbing into bed he pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the corner. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was magnificent. His body was lean and toned and the tattoos covering his body were so intricate. Once he was settled on the bed he opened his arms to me and I quickly climbed into them. Kissing my head, he began to run his hand down my hair softly. I started to drift off to sleep and as sleep claimed me I faintly heard him whisper.

"One day Isabella you will believe that I am not going to go anywhere. I do hope it is soon. Because I know in my head and my un-beating heart that you are mine. You always have been and always will be. You were mine years ago and you will be mine once again."


	8. Chapter 8

Previously on True Blood-

"One day Isabella you will believe that I am not going to go anywhere. I do hope it is soon. Because I know in my head and my un-beating heart that you are mine. You always have been and always will be. You were mine years ago and you will be mine once again."

My bladder woke me the next morning and my eyes opened I had a moment of panic. Holding me tightly where a pair of arms I didn't recognize. I struggled for a moment disorientated until I was able to look up at the face of the person who was holding me. My panic stopped immediately as I recognized the face. Godric. I breathed a sigh of relief before laying my head on his chest. The clock on the bedside table read 4:27. I knew it had to be pm because dawn had been coming when we had climbed into bed. I didn't want to move but my bladder was making me increasingly uncomfortable. I tried to shim down Godric's body to pull away from his arms but they only seemed to hold me tighter. I knew it was impossible because when a vampire died for the day, they literally died for the day. No dreams, no movement. Nothing. He had fallen asleep with his arms wrapped tightly around me as if he was afraid I was going to vanish. I finally managed to wiggle free of his arms and rushed to the bathroom. After taking care of my human needs I stood there staring at my bruised face in the mirror. The left side of my face looked like I had been a sparring partner for Mohammed Ali. My jaw was bruised and purple in color. My lip was swollen and tender to the touch.

Sighing I turned away from my reflection heading back into the bedroom. As I stood in the doorway to the bedroom staring at Godric in his day rest I couldn't help but wonder what he would say or do when he heard about my past. I knew that he would eventually hear the truth from someone. It should be me. Turning away from him, I headed into the sitting area. My stomach growled loudly and I called down to room service ordering a steak, baked potato, salad and tea. I didn't want to leave Godric vulnerable. About twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door and I called out loudly to see who it was.

"Room service." The waiter on the opposite side called out.

"Just a minute." I quickly scanned the room for my purse. I wish I had thought about it earlier at the church but I found it on the table next to the couch. Rushing over to it I pulled out my pepper spray hiding it in the pocket of the track suit. My last gift from Charlie. I quickly closed the bedroom door and when the waiter impatiently knocked on the door again I hurried over to it and flung it open. "You can just leave it there. I'll bring it into the room. Charge it to the room. Thanks." Grabbing the cart I quickly pulled it into the room and shut the door on the waiter. The food smelled heavenly and I dived right in. I didn't realize how hungry I had been until the plates were cleaned after only twenty minutes of eating. I pushed the cart back out into the hall and curled up on the couch. I started to think about what Lorena had said about the Cullen's meeting with the Queen of Louisiana and how they talked about me.

How could they be so cruel? I knew that Rosalie had hated me but for Alice to say those things as well? I thought she had been my friend. What hurt the most though was the thought that Emmett and Jasper had been there and hadn't said a word. They had been my brothers and I had loved them like I loved Eric. Lorena was right. I was a stupid person to think that a vampire like Edward could have ever loved me. These thoughts led me to thoughts of Godric. Could I tell him? Would he leave? Could I handle it if he left me? I didn't know what to think of my feelings for him. He was over two thousand years old. Edward had only been a hundred and he didn't love me. How could I begin to hope that someone as old as he was could actually love me?

"You're a fool Bella Swan. A coward and a fool." I said to myself, tears gathering in my eyes. I curled my knees into my chest as I said this out loud and was startled by a voice coming from the bedroom doorway.

"That little one is a falsehood. You are neither a coward nor a fool." I turned to the voice and saw Godric standing there, fire in his eyes. He was still shirtless; his only article of clothing was the pair of jeans he had been wearing when we arrived at the hotel. I glanced quickly at the clock on the TV and saw it read only 5pm. My eyes snapped back to him frantically searching for the bleeds.

"Relax little one. I am old and can rise many hours before sunrise. Now will you tell me why you think that you are a fool and a coward? And then I will tell you the many reasons that you are not." He questioned strolling over to me and sitting beside me on the couch.

"Are you hungry?" I asked him quickly trying to change the subject.

"Are you offering min kärlek? (**My love**) He smiled at me and his fangs snapped into place. Fuck me that was hot. I wanted to touch them. I leaned closer to him, reaching my hand up and looking into his eyes for permission. His eyes smoldered and as he nodded his head, he leaned his head back against the couch opening his mouth for me. Crawling to my knees, I sat up against his body, my left hand leaning on his shoulder for support. With my right hand I reached up and gently ran my fingers down his fangs. He sucked in a deep breath and his eyes rolled back. I could feel a shiver roll through his body and feeling very brave did it again. His hand reached up and ran along the length of my spine settling on my hip which he squeezed gently. "Min kärlek, you need to stop unless you wish to lose your virginity on this couch." I giggled at the thought and his head snapped up off the back of the couch, his eyes meeting mine. They were full of fire and brimstone and something else. Lust. I shivered as he held my gaze. "You didn't answer my question little one. Are you offering?" I nodded slowly and reaching up pulled my hair off my shoulder. His eyes sparkled and quickly pulled me into his lap so I was straddling him. "It's much easier this way." I could only nod at him and as he kissed his way up my shoulder to my neck, fire was left in his wake. "Just a pinch dear one."

As his fangs sank into my neck I moaned in pleasure. Godric smiled against my neck and pulled against the wound. He cradled my head to the side and I fisted my hands in his hair pulling. He growled as I tightened my grip and pushed his hips up into mine. I could feel him getting harder beneath me. Pressing my hips down against his, I could feel a tightening in my belly. As he pulled on the wound I twisted my hips and grinded against him. He pulled quickly from my neck and licked the puncture marks sealing them closed. Grabbing my face he gazed at me, blood dripping from his lips. I stared at him hungrily. He must have seen something in my eyes because the next thing I knew he was slicing his tongue open against one of his fangs and thrusting it into my mouth. His blood filled my mouth and I swallowed greedily. He released my face and slid his hands into my hair gripping and pulling back hard. I moaned against his mouth and ground my hips against his. He growled as the scent of my arousal filled his nose. Releasing one hand from my hair he reached between us palming my breast pinching my nipple. I arched up into his hand as the slight pain shot through my body to my center. I rocked harder against him and suddenly I am topless above him clad only in my bra. I release my death grip on his hair to cover my chest embarrassed. "Don't. You are exquisite. Don't hide yourself from me." I slowly lowered my hands and lowered my head so I couldn't see his face. "Perfection." I heard him say before his lips closed over my cloth covered nipple while his one hand kneaded the other. As his tongue rolled over my peak, I grinded against him; the seam on the jeans and the track pants rubbing against my center. I was getting close to something. Godric growled against my chest and pushed his hips up effectively making me grind against him harder. The tingling in my belly was growing and as he bit down on my breast I exploded. My body tingled as I rode out my orgasm. My vision blurred and as Godric pulled his fangs from my chest, once again licking the wounds, I sagged against him breathing heavily.

"Well that was unexpected. Fantastic but unexpected." I said once I was able to catch my breath. I moved to get off his lap but he growled lightly at me and gripped my hips in his hands. Okay I guess I was staying right here.

"You are amazing little one. Thank you. But don't think that this will get you out of talking." He stated and I sighed against his chest.

"I know. I am just trying to prolong the inevitable. Once you hear what I have to say I am worried that you will leave." I said pulling back from his chest and struggled to climb from his lap.

"I could never leave." He whispered.

"If only that were true." I pushed at his chest and he reluctantly released me and I scampered to the opposite end of the couch pulling on the track jacket quickly. I needed the distance. I couldn't look at him. He was too good for me. "I am no good for you Godric." Keeping my eyes on my hands I couldn't dare look at him as I said these words.

"Explain yourself." He snapped at me harshly. I slowly looked up at him and could see his anger in his eyes.

"Okay. It's a good thing that you are sitting down." And so I told him. Everything. I told him about the Cullen family. How Edward had acted my first day of high school; how he saved me from the van; the baseball game; the nomads; the tracker and going to the ballet studio; how Edward had saved me only after James had bit me; the birthday party and everything after that. Halfway through my telling he began pacing around the room, his growl becoming louder and louder. I told him how I had met Pam and Eric and how quickly we became a family. How Eric had told me the difference between day walkers and night walkers. I told him everything. At some point the phone on the table rang loudly and snatching it up Godric snarled into the phone.

"What? No Eric. Not now. Isabella and I will see you and Pam tomorrow evening. Tell Pam not to worry. Isabella is only telling me her story. She is completely safe with me. I couldn't hurt her any more than I could hurt you or Pam. We will see you at sundown tomorrow. Please call the front desk and tell them we are not to be disturbed for anything except food."

As he slammed the phone down I jumped startled. He stood with his back to me gripping the table. Suddenly his arm flashes out and sends everything on the table crashing against the wall. I pull my legs close to my chest hugging them close. As I feel Godric's anger fill the small space, tears spring to my eyes. He roars as he flips the table that was holding the phone and it crashes against the wall in pieces. I press my head against my knees whimpering. The sounds of destruction of the room were all around me and I hid my head against my knees tears running down my face gathering in the fabric of the track pants. This is why I didn't want to tell him. He would not want me now. This brought a new round of tears and I sobbed against my knees. As my sobs sounded throughout the room Godric's roaring stopped suddenly. I left the couch shift beneath his weight as he sat down and he pulled me into his lap.

"Shh, little one. I am not mad at you. Shh don't cry." As he rubbed my back, my sobs eventually died down and he was able to pull my head away from my knees. "Now, I want to talk to you. And some of this will be hard to understand but I want you to listen to everything without interrupting. Can you do that for me?" I nodded slowly and he set me beside him on the couch pulling my legs into his lap. "You are so precious to me. I wish you could make you see. I wish I could have found you sooner."

"Found me sooner?" I questioned interrupting. He smirked at me and placed a finger against my lips.

"No interruptions little one. Now can I continue?" I nodded at him and he removed his finger. "Yes found you sooner. We have met many years ago. Our first meeting was in Egypt during the reign of Cleopatra." I gasped but said nothing.

"You were a handmaiden for Cleopatra. We met when she visited Alexandria. It was an instant attraction. I was already a vampire then and you were out walking at night. Your scent captivated me immediately. I had never smelled someone so delectable before. My first thought was to drain you but as I held you against the wall, my fangs out, you had no fear. The instant my eyes met yours I was a goner. We were together every night after that. Your name was Isa back then. But I lost you the night Cleopatra decided to take her life. You had not wished to take your life but back then handmaidens died along with the Pharaoh. I got to you too late so I wasn't able to turned you. You had been dead for hours. I left Egypt after that and met Eric who had been badly wounded in battle years later. I still very was angry and in great despair because I had lost you and turned him in anger. He became my companion. Three hundred years later after I released Eric I journeyed to London. It was during the year of Jack the Ripper. I met you once again walking at night. I knew you instantly but you didn't know me. My heart broke. Our connection was once again instant. You were called Isabelle then. I loved you back even then. With every passing day we grew closer. You were seamstress in a little shop along the Thames. I begged you to wait for me before you walked home every night. I knew that the streets of London were not safe with Jack the Ripper out in full force. He mistook you for one of the whores he had been killing and I failed to reach you in time. I cursed the fates. To have found you once again only to have lost you again. I vowed then that if I found you again I would never lose you again. I stopped looking for you after that. It wasn't until years later I came across a gypsy who told me that I would meet you once again. And this time it would be forever. All she would tell me was that your name would be Isabella. And that this time I would get to you in time. So you see Bella no matter what has happened in your past, it matters not to me. You will always be mine. Now that I have found you I am never letting you go. Jag älskar dig." **(I love you.) **He knew I understood Swedish and my mouth dropped open. He loved me?

"You love me?" I questioned stunned. He had loved me for over two thousand years. I couldn't believe it. My mind was reeling with all this new information. My mother had always said I had an old soul. I just didn't believe her.

"More than you could ever know min kärlek."(**My love**) He said pulling me into his lap. "And I am never leaving your side again. And I will never allow one of those day walkers to hurt you again." Kissing my forehead, he held me close. "I know that what I have just told you must be a shock. And I am sure that you have questions."

"Not really." I said pulling away from his chest to look into his eyes. He stared back a puzzled look on his face. "My mother used to tell me that I had an old soul. I was never like the other girls my age. I didn't enjoy shopping or partying or boys for that matter. Edward was the first boy that I thought that I loved. Anyway I could spend hours just sitting with a good book. I love older music and simpler ways of life. I have always felt that I was born in the wrong time period. Now I know that I have been born many times over. I never believed in reincarnation before today but now I do. If you will have me then I am yours. Body and soul. Visa mig att jag är din. Ta mig min kärlek." **(Show me that I am yours. Take me my love.)**

Purring against my neck, I was suddenly weightless as Godric scooped me up into his arms and headed for the bedroom. Dropping me lightly on the bed, he crawled up my body like a jungle cat. His hands quickly found the zipper to the track jacket and unzipped it before pulling it off me and tossing it to the floor. He kissed my bra covered chest and down my stomach, his hands reaching for the side of the track pants. I sucked in a breath as he pushed my legs apart and inhaled deeply.

"You smell exquisite." I blushed brightly and was rewarded with the sound of his fangs clicking into place. He kissed my stomach and slowly pulled the track pants down my legs. I watched as he carelessly tossed them to the floor and leaned back over me kissing my hip bone. Sliding his hands up to my underwear he hooked his fingers in the sides and ripped them clean from my body. Fuck that was hot. He stood perfectly still and stared down at me hungrily.

I stared up at him, my cheeks flushed. Crawling up on my knees I leaned forward and tugged on the button of his jeans. When it wouldn't pull free immediately I grew frustrated and literally ripped the button off. He smirked at me and I pushed the jeans down his hips, I paused only once when I realized he was going commando. He quickly kicked out of his jeans and pulled me against him. I could feel his hardness pressed against my stomach and it only made me want him more. I could feel my excitement grow as wetness pooled between my legs. Godric inhaled deeply as my arousal filled the room. His fingers trailed up the side of my bod, over my hips and moved between my legs. I gasped as I felt his fingers dip into me, stunned by the momentary pain and he froze.

"Say the word and I'll stop, as much as I want this, if you say the word I'll stop." He whispered against my chest. I shook my head and he released an unnecessary breath. "Thank God. I don't want to stop. I need you Bella.

"I don't want you to stop." I assured him breathless as his fingers curled inside me and I moaned softly. He pushed me gently down on the bed and taking the front clasp of my bra in his teeth ripped it open and it joined my clothes on the floor. His fingers curled inside me once again making me moan and squirm against the bed. He kissed down my body as his fingers thrust inside me, in and out working me into frenzy. And what he did next had me arching my body off the bed screaming his name. He grinned up at me from between my legs and ran his tongue up my center once again. As he lapped and nibbled, I gripped the bed sheets tightly thrashing my head from side to side. As his fingers moved inside me, he pulled away and bit down on my thigh. My orgasm hit me hard and I screamed out as I rode it out. He pulled his fingers from me and licked them clean.

"You are beautiful and you taste divine."

"Godric, I want more." I growled in his ear pulling him close and between my legs settling his hardness at my entrance wrapping my legs around him. He paused.

"Min kärlek. are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Make me yours."

He slowly pushed himself into me and I hissed in pain closing my eyes. Once he was all the way in he stopped, allowing my body to adjust. I whimpered against his neck.

"Bella," he kissed my shoulder gently and I pushed away from his neck and gazed into his eyes.

"I'm okay, I just didn't realize how big you were." He smirked at me, kissing me hard and pulled out and then slowly pushed back in, his eyes were searching my face worriedly. I winced, but I want this and was determined for him to make me his, "Really, I'm fine. Keep going."

Within a few moments the pain subsided and a tingling feeling started in my toes and tingled all the way up my body. The pleasure was intense and as he grabbed the back of my head wrapping his hand in my long hair pulling, the small amount of pain that radiated through my scalp only intensified the pleasure. I closed my eyes throwing my head back as he pounded into me. Godric hiked my legs higher and tighter around his waist as he started thrusting faster coming closer to his climax. I started panting his name in between moans and I could hear my name on his lips over and over. My senses exploded as my orgasm hit me full force, my legs clamping tightly around Godric's waist. As I rode out my orgasm, I could feel him getting closer. Clamping my teeth down on his neck I bit down hard breaking the skin along his neck. He roared as he surged one last time into me and I felt a moment of pain as his fangs slid into my neck. As we both pulled on the wounds we had given each other, he continued pounding into me. I could feel another orgasm coming and with one final pull on my blood he pulled away from my neck stopping long enough to lick my wound sealing it. I pulled away from his neck quickly and he captured my mouth in a bloody kiss. Slowly pulling out of me, Godric rolled off me and pulled me into his arms.

"That was intense." I said breathless.

"Are you okay?" He asked quickly sitting up looking me over.

"I'm fine. A little sore but otherwise I'm fine. Is it always like that?" He smirked at me, kissing me hard fisting my hair in his hands. I moaned at the sensation kissing him harder.

"With us min kärlek always. I do however find that this love of pleasure and pain you have develop fascinating. Perhaps we shall explore this later." I blushed deeply and he purred as my blood rushed to my face. I lowered my eyes to my hands which were twisting the bed sheet nervously. He chuckled deep in his throat and grasped my chin forcing my gaze to his. "Never hide your eyes from me little one. The things that I can show you. And believe me when I say min kärlek that you and I will get great pleasure in your teachings. You are mine now. We are bonded now. Did Eric explain bonds to you little one?" At my nod he continued, "I am sorry that we didn't discuss bonding to each other. If it is not something that you wish please tell me and I will find a way to dissolve it."

I thought for only a moment and suddenly I was bombarded with such intense emotions that I gasped as they hit me. It hit me like a ton of bricks. My eyes snapped to his and he nodded his head. He was letting me feel what he was feeling. I could feel everything. Love was the main emotion though. Pure, untainted love. I closed my eyes, sucking in a deep breath. I had never felt anything like this before.

"You really do love me?" I questioned as his love poured through my body.

"Since the moment we met. And every year after that. Forever." I flung my arms around him and kissed him hard.

"You are stuck with me now. For as long as you'll have me."

"Until there is no more tomorrows min kärlek. And even longer after that. Now sleep. You need your rest because I plan on doing that to you over and over." He smirked pulling me into his arms. I snuggled down into his arms resting my head against his chest. I didn't know what tomorrow was going to bring but right now as I closed my eyes and snuggled deeper into Godric's chest I didn't care. I had found my soul mate and no matter what happen I was never going to let him go.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Just so that everyone knows, I will only be updating on the weekends. Once again a big thanks to vikinglass25 and my hubby. You guys are such a big help. Keep those reviews coming. I love them. I was recently asked what my playlist is when I am writing and so I made a list.

A Thousand Years—Christina Perri  
The Bird and the Worm- The Used  
Closer- Nine Inch Nails  
Sweet Dreams- Marilyn Manson  
Bulletproof Heart—My Chemical Romance

So there it is now on to the story…

Previously-

"Until there is no more tomorrows min kärlek. And even longer after that. Now sleep. You need your rest because I plan on doing that to you over and over." He smirked pulling me into his arms. I snuggled down into his arms resting my head against his chest. I didn't know what tomorrow was going to bring but right now as I closed my eyes and snuggled deeper into Godric's chest I didn't care. I had found my soul mate and no matter what happen I was never going to let him go.

Once we returned to Bon Temps the months flew past. I was right when I had thought Pam and Eric were planning something for my birthday. They threw me a huge party with everyone from Dallas in attendance. As much as I hated surprises I really enjoyed my party. I have never been one for presents after what happened when I turned 18. But I saw how happy and excited everyone was I pushed my anxiety away and flung myself into the mountain of presents. My presents from Eric were every single pair of Jimmy Choo shoes that I had on my list that we had made before we left for Dallas. Pam had gotten me a car. It was a fire engine red 1969 Ford mustang. I squealed like a little girl. It was by far my favorite car in the entire world. Adam bought me Tiffany tennis bracelet and ear rings. Sookie bought me a first edition of Wuthering Heights. I think I almost had a heart attack when I had ripped open the wrappings. Sookie had finally relented and let Eric take her car shopping. When she went to sell the car she found out that it was apparently a classic. She had more money now then she knew what to do with. I love it all. But my favorite presents were from Godric. He had given me a diamond swan necklace and a beautiful diamond ring. He told me that it was just a promise. A promise for us until I was ready to make it official. He knew that I had accepted him as my mate but I wasn't ready to get married. We had talked about it and he knew my reasons.

Before we knew it Halloween was upon us and Fangtasia had its big Halloween party tonight. I was dressing up as a naughty Red Riding Hood. Sookie was planning on going a naughty Viking maiden. She and Eric had gotten closer over the last few months. She had started working full time as his telepath. We didn't realize it at the time but when she had willingly taken Eric's blood it increased her powers. She was now able to read not only human minds but could also read vampires. She was terrified of that knowledge getting out so the only people who knew were Pam, Godric, Eric and I. We couldn't trust anyone else. Eric had announced publicly one night at Fangtasia that Sookie was his and she had been protected ever since. I knew that it was only a matter of time before the two of them bonded. As Sookie and I got ready for the party I left my bedroom door open so that we could talk.

"Sook, tell me when you are going to give in and bond yourself to Eric? I know that you love him." I called out pulling the rollers from my hair letting it cascade down my back brushing it into soft waves.

"Bells, I don't know. I want to wait until we know all of this shit is done with. You and I both know that Bill is up to something. His constant visits, even though we don't let him in tell us that. His Queen is just not going to let us go without a fight. I love Eric and even though he hasn't said the words back to me yet I know that he feels the same. Yeah it would be nice if he said them but I don't need to hear the words to know that he loves me. He asked me about becoming a vampire once we've bonded. I didn't know what to say. Has Godric asked you?" She said coming to stand in my doorway. Pausing in applying my lipstick I thought about the conversation we had earlier that week.

_Flashback_

"_Min kärlek, we haven't spoken about this but with everything that has been going on I need to know something." He asked rubbing his hand down my arm, shivers running over my skin. _

"_What is it my love?"_

"_With this threat from the day walkers and the Queen I need to know how you feel about becoming a vampire."_

"_I hadn't thought about it. I know that I don't want to be without you. And I don't want you to have to live without me. If it comes down to it you have my permission to change me." Pulling me tighter against his chest, he kissed me fiercely._

"_That min kärlek, makes me the happiest I have been since I found you."_

_End Flashback-_

"Yeah we talked about it. If there is an immediate need Godric will be changing me. Once everything dies down with the Queen and Bill, and we are married I will probably have him turn me even if my life isn't in danger." I could see her slightly nod in the mirror.

"I told Eric that I would think about it. Anyway what do you think about my outfit?" Glancing at her in the mirror I admired her outfit. Eric was going to have a hard time keeping his hands off her. Her fur covered stilettos wrapped up her calves stopping at her knees. The skirt, fashioned out of what appeared to be blonde tan leather and covered in faux fur and short enough to expose her tanned and toned thighs. Her bust pressed together in a leather corset cinched tight, giving her an hour glass figure. She wore a helmet with horns on it, classic Viking attire. While the materials of the costume may not be real, the battle axe she carried was. Sharpened to a razors edge, the wooden and leather wrapped handle even appeared to be stained with the blood of warriors that had fallen before it. To top it all off, Sookie had parted her hair down the middle and braided it tightly into a set of long blonde pigtails. There was no denying it; Eric was going to have a VERY hard time keeping his hands off her. Hell, if I was a lesbian I would have hard time keeping my hands to myself.

"Damn Sook. Eric isn't going to know what hit him. If I wasn't completely in love with Godric and a lesbian you would seriously have a hard time getting out of this house." I smirked at her in the mirror. She blushed smiling at me.

"Look who's talking girl. Godric is gonna eat you alive."

"That's the plan." Her gasp brought another smile to my face. I have to admit my outfit pulled no punches either as I eyed myself in the mirror. The spike, knee high heels and black fishnet stockings highlighted my milky thighs. The short ruffled skirt, crimson, like blood, made me smile. She could imagine Godric's face when he saw it. The red underwire corset lifted my already perky breasts and pressed them together. The short sleeved white shirt that I wore under it accentuated my pale cleavage even more. The last accessories were sitting on the floor beside me. A short crimson cloak and a small basket, "Perfect" I said turning and admired the delicate and intricate lace work on the back of the corset. Godric is going to have fun ripping through those. I shivered at the thought. Pulling on the short cap and picking up the basket, I gave myself one final look in the mirror and started out the door, "Alright let's get the funky chicken out of here."

We made it to Fangtasia in record time spying Pam manning the door. She smiled widely as she saw us approaching. Pulling me into a hug, she snarled at the crowd when they gasped at us.

"Bella sweetie you look fabulous. And Sookie, Eric is going to die when he sees you in that outfit. Go in, I'll find you in a few when Chow takes over the door."

We hurried in and immediately headed to the bar. Chow quickly had two gin and tonics ready for us. We smiled at us and with our drinks in our hands; we turned around scanning the room for our boys. We smiled when we spotted them lounging on their thrones sitting on the upraised floor. The fang bangers bowed at their feet begging for them to bit them. They hadn't noticed us yet.

"Watch this." I whispered in Sookie's ear. I closed my eyes opening the bond between Godric and me. I sent him every lust filled thought and love to him. Quickly opening my eyes I watched as Godric felt me through the bond. His body tensed up, his eyes closing at the feelings bombarding him. I saw a small shiver run down his back and he quickly straightened up in the chair. His fangs snapped out and he growled at a fang banger who got to close. I giggled and suddenly his head snapped up in our direction. Sookie giggled at the look on his face and Eric's head snapped up quickly at the sound. Her giggle stopped in her throat and sneaking a peek at me, we smiled widely and waved at them. Suddenly they were in front of us pulling us from the bar chairs into their arms.

"Isabella min kärlek, that was not very nice to do." He said softly in my ear, pressing his arousal against me. "Do you feel what you do to me?" I purred as he ran his hands across my back.

"Yes I do. Can you feel what you do to me?" I questioned opening the bond fully.

"Let me see your outfit min kärlek." He stepped slightly away from me and had me turn in a circle. "You look good enough to eat my love."

"You can eat me later. So dear brother what do you think of Sookie's outfit?" I smirked. His fangs were out and he had Sookie pressed against his body tightly.

"Dear sister, I think you know exactly what I think of her outfit. Sookie you look delectable. You can be my shield maiden anytime." He purred against her neck.

"You like it?" She questioned, "I wasn't sure. I didn't live when you did and I hoped that I got it right. Most of the pictures I found online were very cliché and I didn't want to look like a fat opera singer." Eric pulled away from her neck laughing.

"Trust me love, you look positively fuck-able. I could take you right now but Pam has threatened that if Godric and I do not entertain the vermin tonight that she will take you girls away from us for a week. Come sit with us."

As they gathered us into their arms and strolled towards the thrones, Godric signaled Ginger to refresh our drinks. As we curled up in their laps, the fang bangers quickly took up their positions on the floor at our feet once again all vying for our vampires' attentions. After a few hours, Sookie and I pulled away from their arms and headed to the dance floor. Pam joined us after a few moments. We were having a great time. I'll admit that I was a little tipsy having had a few too many gin and tonics. Sometime during our dancing I had shed my short cloak and Sookie had lost her horned helmet; we grinded against each other with Pam and constantly sent come hither looks at our boys but they kept to their seats thoroughly enjoying our dancing. Suddenly my body stiffened as a tingling across my body started. Turning towards the doors I froze when I saw who had entered the club. NO! They can't be here. Dear God please don't let it be them. At my sudden frozen posture Sookie stopped mid-giggle and turned to me, fear dancing in her eyes.

"Bells, you okay?" She questioned, pulling my face into her hands. I dragged my eyes away from the group by the door gazing at her, tears in my eyes. Shaking my head I vaguely heard her whisper for Godric and Eric. They were by our sides instantly.

"Lilla syster, what has you so frightened? I can feel your fear through Godric." Eric questioned grasping my hand in his. My eyes flicked from him to Godric and then finally back to the doorway. They caught my movement and spun around to the door. They both growled deep in their throats when they saw who was standing there. The Cullens stood in the doorway looking around the room. Bill was standing beside them seemingly dressed for Halloween. Lorena was close behind him. They looked completely out of place. Dressed in his military uniform from the Civil War, he looked ridiculous. Lorena didn't look much better. She was trying and failing to look like a Southern woman. Bill leaned over to Edward and whispered something in his ear. Apparently it was about me because his eyes snapped around the crowd until he found me, Godric and Eric protectively in front of us. He smiled upon seeing me and my whole body convulsed. Alice stood beside Edward holding his hand. Well that was a new development. I snapped my eyes away from them to the two standing behind them. Emmett and Jasper. They looked terrible. No! I wasn't going to feel sorry for them. After what they did to me I couldn't find it in me. I could hear Sookie's small gasp beside me upon realizing who they were.

"Everyone out!" Eric roared and the fang bangers scattered like the wind. The Cullens didn't move from the spot staring at us. Emmett and Jasper finally spotted me behind Godric and their faces lit up like children at Christmas. They looked happy to see me. I didn't understand. "Why are you here?" Eric finally asked not moving from his protective stance.

"My family and I just moved into the area and were told that we needed to check in with the Sheriff of the Area." Edward stated smoothly.

"I am the Sheriff of this area and you are not welcome in my area. Leave now. My nest has no likes for day-walkers."

"Bella it is wonderful to see you again." Alice stated sweetly and I could see Emmett rolling his eyes behind her at her words. He sneered at her but when his eyes met mine once again lit up. "We would like to speak to you."

"That's not going to happen day walker. My mate has nothing to say to you." Godric snarled at them. "Min älska, behöver du inte tala med dem om du inte vill." **(My love, you don't have to talk to them if you don't want to.) **

"Nej, jag vill höra vad de har att säga. Jag behöver höra det Godric. Om jag hör det, kan jag gå äntligen vidare." **(No, I want to hear what they have to say. I need to hear it Godric. If I hear it, I can finally move on.) ** "Say what you have to say and then leave. I can't believe that I am actually going to listen to your lies but I need to hear it. What do you want to say to me? My mate and I are getting tired."

We moved to sit down and they sat down at a table across from us. Emmett and Jasper looked thrilled and tried to sit closer to me but multiple growls kept them on the opposite side of the room. Hurt filled their eyes as they looked at me but I was standing my ground. I wasn't going to let their lies affect me. Bill and Lorena smirked smugly from the table beside them; Bill was staring at Sookie like she was something to eat. I could feel her shift uncomfortably beside me.

"Bella darlin, what lies are you talking about? You are our little sister. We loved you. Edward told us that you two had broken up and didn't want to see us anymore." Jasper questioned holding my gaze.

"Yeah Bells, what the hell? I thought we were family. And to just cut us out of your life like that hurt." Emmett piped in.

"FAMILY? WE WERE A FAMILY? THAT IS A CROCK OF SHIT AND YOU KNOW IT. I WAS ONLY A FUCKING PLAY THING TO YOU AND YOUR FAMILY. YOU PLAYED WITH MY HEART AND MADE ME LOVE YOU ALL AND THEN YOU LEFT ME! YOU ALL PROMISED ME THAT YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE AND JUST BECAUSE HE…" pointing my finger at Edward, "SAID THAT YOU HAD TO. AND THEN TO FIND OUT THAT YOU WERE LAUGHING AT MY HEARTACHE WITH THE FUCKING PSYCHO QUEEN THAT WANTS ME AND SOOKIE. YOU FUCKING LAUGHED EMMETT. OH POOR BELLA, POOR LITTLE HUMAN. TO THINK THAT A VAMPIRE COULD LOVE SOMEONE LIKE ME. " I screamed at them jumping up from my seat. Godric pulled me into his arms, my tears soaking his shirt. He whispered words of love and comfort in my ear, running his hands down my back.

"What the hell are you talking about? Edward and Alice both said that you hated us and never wanted to see us again. Edward what is she talking about?" Emmett questioned snapping his head around to stare at Edward. He was smiling at my rant and Alice was smirking.

"Emmett, you were told what you needed to hear. Both of you were. We are day-walkers. Humans are merely food and play things for our enjoyment. Bella was no exception."

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Emmett boomed and flinging the table away from him stalking towards Edward. Jasper leapt between them holding Emmett away from them. "I lost Rosie because of you. We lost Carlisle and Esme because of your fucking lies. And you Alice, you went along with this. I thought you loved Bella."

"Oh please. Me? Love a pathetic human? Humans treated me like an animal. Caged me like an animal. I despise humans. Why do you think I liked to play Barbie Bella? She was a toy nothing more." Jasper snarled at her but kept Emmett back.

"To think that I thought I loved you." Jasper said quietly. "You both sicken me. I think it best that you leave. A word of advice, stay away from my sister."

"We will see you around Bella. This isn't over. They cannot protect you both at all times. The Queen is so looking forward to you and Sookie becoming her pets." Edward sneered at us and with Bill and Lorena trailing behind them, they quickly left. Jasper released Emmett and his anger quickly disappeared. He slumped down into the chair dry sobbing. Jasper plopped into the chair next to him, his head in his hands. Pulling away from Godric I slowly made my way over to them. Eric grabbed my arm lightly to stop me.

"Vad gör du?" **(What are you doing?)**

"Jag behöver veta. Jag tror inte att de visste. Lita på mig bror." **(I need to know. I don't believe they knew. Trust me brother.) **Reluctantly he released my arm, smiling at him and feeling Godric's encouragement and love through our bond, turned and met his eyes. I pleaded with him in my eyes to understand that they needed my comfort and he nodded at me. I knelt down in front of Jasper pulling his hands away from his head tilting his chin up to meet my eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't know. Believe me, we didn't know. We never thought of you as a play thing. We loved you. We love you still. You are our sister. Forever."

"Oh Jazz. I believe you. I can feel it. You are my brother. You and Emmett." I said loudly hoping Emmett would hear me. I was suddenly pulled from the floor and spun around. I screamed at the sudden movement and both Godric and Eric started to rush towards me. But my laughter stopped them in the tracks. "Emmett you giant oaf, put me down before my mate and other brother rip your limps off." I said laughing. I swayed a bit with dizziness as he finally stopped spinning me and set me on my feet.

"Sorry Bells. I am just so happy to have you in our life again." I pulled away from him and was quickly gathered in Godric's arms.

"My love, I want you to officially meet my two other brothers. Don't let the fact that they are day-walkers put you off."

"If having them in your life min älska makes you happy then I will accept it. Besides I think I know someone that may be able to help them with that day walker status. But we will discuss that later. Gentlemen we will be leaving you. We will see you tomorrow night. I will have Pam contact you with the address to meet us." And with a flourish he swept me over his shoulder, I giggled while hanging upside down waved bye to the others. With a slap to my ass, we zipped out of the club and he took to the sky. We landed outside his safe house and before I could blink he had us upstairs. The clanking of the metal shutters closing the house down caught me by surprise.

"Why are you closing the house? It's only 2am."

"Because min älska what I have planned for you is going to take longer than we have and I do not want to worry about the sun." He purred against my neck. I shivered at his words and felt his lust through our bond. "As much as I love this outfit you are wearing min älska, it's in my way." And before I knew it I was standing in nothing but my fishnet stockings and knee high stilettos. "You are mine. For now and Always." He growled and tossed me on the bed. I giggled as I bounced lightly.

"Visa mig." **(Show me.) ** He crawled up the bed towards me like a cat and proceeded to do just that.

Much later as we lay curled up in bed, the dawn having pulled Godric into his day rest; I lay there wondering what had happened to the others. Emmett had mentioned that they had lost them because of their lies. Poor Carlisle and Esme. And Rosalie even though we had never gotten along. And what did Godric mean by helping them with changing their status of day- walker. I didn't want to think about it anymore. As the blackness claimed me I snuggled deeper into Godric's chest sighing wondering what tomorrow would bring.

AN: Leave those reviews. I love them all. Will hopefully have another chapter for you all next weekend.


	10. Author's Note

AN: I am so sorry that it is taking me so long to update. My computer crashed and I lost everything. Had a few chapters done. Grr. I am working on the next chapters and will hopefully update soon. Just please hang in with me. And thank you for all the reviews and words of encouragement.


	11. Chapter 10

An: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. Anyway I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are awesome and I love every one of them.

Previously on True blood—

Much later as we lay curled up in bed, the dawn having pulled Godric into his day rest; I lay there wondering what had happened to the others. Emmett had mentioned that they had lost them because of their lies. Poor Carlisle and Esme. And Rosalie even though we had never gotten along. And what did Godric mean by helping them with changing their status of day- walker. I didn't want to think about it anymore. As the blackness claimed me I snuggled deeper into Godric's chest sighing wondering what tomorrow would bring.

The next afternoon I awoke to tend to my human needs and had to wiggle to remove myself from Godric's arms. He always died for the day with me wrapped tight in his arms. I kissed him quickly and headed for the kitchen. Sookie was standing in front of the stove humming to herself scrambling eggs.

"Morning Bells. There's coffee for you and I made eggs."

"Morning Sook. So tell me what happened after we left last night?" I questioned seating myself on the counter top bringing the steaming cup to my lips. She turned handing me a plate and hopped onto the counter beside with her own plate.

"Well, after you guys left Pam threatened them. Told them that no matter what you said that if they hurt you again she would make them pay. She was full on momma mode. The smaller one, Jasper I think, looked scared out of his mind but the big one Emmett looked like he had fallen in love." She laughed and took a bite of eggs.

"Emmett has always been one for blondes. He was married to a blonde bombshell named Rosalie."

"I remember him screaming her name at Dickward. Something about losing Rosie. I wonder what he meant."

"I don't know Sook. Rosalie and I never really got along but I never wished any harm to her. He loved her very much but I don't think that she was his soul mate. Not like me and Godric. I know that she loved him in her own way but Rosalie was never one for this life. She had always wanted children and being a vampire she couldn't have any. Her life was taken from her. I truly feel for her."

"Poor thing. What about Jasper?"

"See that is the most surprising of all. He was married to Alice. And when I saw her holding hands with Dickward I was surprised. He and Alice were inseparable. He was always able to tone down her craziness. I don't understand what happened there. But you can be sure that I will find out what happened. So you certainly are glowing this afternoon, tell me what happened between you and Eric?"

Sookie turned bright red and jumped down from the counter mumbling something incoherent and started tiding up the kitchen.

"What was that?" I questioned her; a knowing smirk began to creep up onto my face. I had felt Eric's joy through his bond with Godric last night so I knew that my brother had finally got his happy ending.

"We um… bonded." She mumbled the last word but I heard her.

"And?" She continued to clean up the kitchen loading the dishes into the dishwasher.

"Bells, it was perfect. I just can't believe how perfect it was. I feel so complete now. I know that I have fought this for so long but now that we have bonded I feel whole. I love him Bells. Even after everything that asshole Bill did to me I fell in love with a vampire. I can't explain it."

"He's your soul mate."

"He is. I'm so happy right now Bells. All I want to do is run upstairs and jump him." She said giggling.

"What are you waiting for? I'm sure that my brother would be thrilled to wake up that way." I smiled smirking at her. She stopped loading the dishwasher and glanced at me before she sprinted from the room, with my laughter following her. I finished loading the dishwasher and headed for our room. As I walked in I heard the shower running and noticed that Godric wasn't in bed. Smiling, I quickly shed my clothes and headed for the bathroom. I slipped in behind him as he stood letting the hot water flow over him. As I slid my hands over his back I heard him purr in response. I pressed up against his back kissing his tattoos as he held my hands against his chest. He turned slowly pulling me against him kissing me deeply.

"I missed you when I awoke min kärlek."

"Believe me if I didn't have to attend to my human needs such as food I would never have left your side. Now show me how much you missed me." And as the shower ran down over us, he did just that.

Much later we finally emerged from the bedroom to find Sookie and Eric coming out of their room. I winked at Sookie who blushed brightly and hugged Eric.

"Have a good wake up brother?" I laughed at his face, which held a shit eating grin.

"Of that you can be sure dear sister."

"So how about we text the day walkers so that we can find out what we are dealing with." Eric stated as we gathered in the living room. At Godric's nod I quickly sent a text to Emmett's phone with our address.

"They will be here in a few minutes. I am going to see if Mother is awake." Kissing Godric quickly I headed towards Pam's room. Knocking and quickly entered as I heard her call out, I rushed into her arms and hugged her tight. "Mother, they will be here soon." She held me at arm's length and I got a look at her outfit for the day. A pale pink suit with matching pumps, complete with black pearls. It was a definite difference between her work attire and what she really enjoyed wearing.

"Bella, are you sure that we can trust them? I don't want to see you hurt again."

"I don't believe that they ever desired to leave me. I think Assward lied to them to get them to leave. They were always following what he said because he had been in the family longer than any of them. I think that they are telling the truth but if anything bad happens that is caused by them you have my permission to rip their heads off and burn them to the ground." She smiled and kissed my forehead. "So Sookie said that you threatened them. Did you at least video tape it?" I laughed at her nod.

"Of Course dearest. The little one Jasper looked as if he shit his pants. But the bigger one Emmett just stared at me. He is a curious one is he not?"

"He's a teddy bear. He also has a thing for blondes. Hint, Hint" I state wrapping my arm around her midsection.

"We shall see what we are dealing with first. He is very young and I haven't been with a man in many years."

"Maybe you just haven't met that right man mother. I have a feeling that you and Em are going to get along very well."

She shrugged her shoulders and we headed for the living room as the front door rang. I pulled away from her quickly sprinting for the door. As I opened it I was immediately engulfed in an Emmett bear hug.

"Em, put me down you oaf. Jasper get your ass in here and give me a hug." As Emmett put me down I felt Jasper's smaller frame hug me tight.

"We really missed you Bells." He said in my ear.

"I missed you guys too. Now come on we have things to discuss." I pulled them quickly into the living room and took my place on the sofa with Godric. The boys glanced around the room and finally settled with Em on the lounger and Jasper sitting on the edge of the fireplace. Godric finally broke the silence of the room.

"We asked you here today because we need to understand what we are dealing with and if you are sincere about protecting Bella." Jasper spoke first.

"One thing I can tell you is that Bells is family. Always has been, always will be. If there was any way that I could have spared her the heartache she went through I would go back in time and spare her that. I hate that I am a day walker. My kind of vampire is the worst in existence. If I could change that I would."

"You and me both Jazz." Emmett finally piped up. "When I lost Rosie I thought my life was over. I loved her and I know that she loved me but she never wanted to be a vampire. She always wanted kids. I couldn't give that to her. I know that she was not my soul mate but I loved her. She saved me."

"How did she die?" I questioned moving slowly to kneel in front of him taking his big hands in mine.

"The Volutri, at least that's what Alice and Edward say, although now I am having serious doubts to the truth of that. Alice told us that she had a vision of you and sent Jasper and I to Forks only to find out that you had moved to Louisiana. When we got home, both Edward and Alice were wandering the woods putting their body parts back together. Alice claimed that Aro had shown up demanding to know what had happened to Bella. When Rosie and Carlisle claimed that you had died, they didn't believe them so they tortured and killed Esme in front of them. When they asked again Rosie shouted that Victoria had killed you and your family. Alice claimed that they still didn't believe them so they killed them. Edward then told us that they had ripped them apart and scattered them around the woods. It never occurred to me that they were lying but then again they lied about everything else. Why Aro didn't kill them has never bothered me before. Aro always wanted a reason to make Edward and Alice a part of his entourage. He would not have just let them live. They killed them." Tears welled up in Emmett's eyes but he couldn't shed them.

I quickly moved from my seat and engulfed Emmett in my arms while he dry sobbed. I glanced at Jasper out of the corner of my eye and could see that he was trying very hard to keep his own emotions in check. I pulled back from Emmett once his sobs died down and still holding his hand turned to Jasper.

"I know this is hard Jazz but what happened between you and Alice?"

"It was only a few days after we lost them that I had gone hunting in the woods and to get away from Emmett's sorrow. Alice and Edward had been acting strange all day and when I returned Alice sat me down and proceeded to tell me that she was sorry but she could live a lie anymore. She told me that she was in love with Edward and that they were going to be together whether or not I accepted it or not. They had been fooling around behind my back since we left Forks. The only reason that we stayed with them for so long was because I knew that we would be heading to Louisiana and I wanted to see you again. To apologize for what happened at your birthday party and beg for your forgiveness. Emmett wanted to know why you didn't want to see us anymore. He was heartbroken when Edward told him that. Now we know that it was all lies."

"Jazz you and Emmett will always be my brothers. Now, I want to hear more about this possibility of the two of you becoming night-walkers." I stated pulling away from Emmett and curling up next to Godric on the couch once again.

"Well, there is an old vampire that lives here in Shreveport that I have not spoken to in many years that was once a day-walker. I met him once in Salem, Ma during the witch hunts. He hated what he was and tried to kill himself slowly. He drained all of his blood out of his body. His mate found him as he was close to death. She refused to let him die and fed him her own blood. Within hours, his body had changed. Had fangs, was unable to go out into the sunlight, silver hurt him and he craved human blood. The only thing that would distinguish him as a former day-walker was the spiderlike web cracking along his back. Every former day-walker that has become a night-walker has developed the same spiderlike cracking along their backs. One can only assume that it is to show the world the evilness that once was running through their bodies. It is not something to be taken lightly. You would have to be closely monitored and you would need to find a vampire willing to give you their blood. The vampire that gives you the blood would in turn become your maker. You should think about this before I call Stephan."

"I don't have to think this. Call him." Emmett stated, looking to Jasper who was nodding his head in agreement. Emmett opened his mouth to say something else when Eric's phone rang.

"Yes? Wait, what? How did we not know about this and where has he been keeping her? Alright keep her in my office and I will be there shortly." Flipping his phone closed he turned to us, anger apparent on his face. "Well, Compton is not only a fucking incompetent poor excuse for a vampire but he is also a horrible maker as well."

"What? He's a maker? Since when?" I questioned quickly, not believing the words, coming to my feet outraged. I knew that the maker/child relationship was something not to be taken lightly.

"Since Long shadow's death apparently; when I had left he had chosen to spend the years in coffin but changed his mind. He has been apparently keeping her locked up in his basement and only feeding her bottled blood. He has not taught her how to survive without him or how to keep from killing the donors. He apparently kept her chained in the basement with silver manacles. She managed to escape and came to Fangtasia looking for me. She had heard Bill talking and wanted to warn me. We need to go."

"We're coming too." Jasper stated as he followed us out the front door.

"We are flying. You can ride with Pam or run." Emmett smiled turning to Pam and winked at her. I chuckled as I watched Mother roll her eyes at him but smiled big.

"We'll meet you there." Eric stated and pulling Sookie into his arms took to the sky. I kissed Pam's cheek quickly and whispered in her ear in Swedish.

"Ger honom en tillfällighet Moder. Jag har en kännanden omkring du två. **(Give him a chance Mother. I have a feeling about you two.)**

She nodded at me to acknowledge my statement and released me. Godric pulled tightly into his arms and we were off. Once we landed outside Fantasia, we headed in quickly and could hear a young girl's voice shouting from Eric's office. Eric entered first, and we followed slowly behind. As Sookie and I entered the room, the young girl snarled in response and her fangs retracted out and she lunged at us. Eric had her immediately pinned against the wall.

"Retract your fangs little one. Those two are not food. Will you be able to contain yourself if I release you?" At her nod, he slowly released her and she immediately flipped her fangs away.

"I'm sorry, it's just the two of you smell so good and all he has ever given me to eat is that bottled shit." She immediately covered her mouth like she had said a bad word.

"What's your name child?" Godric questioned taking my hand in his. We sat down slowly on the couch, keeping our distance from the young vampire. She was a beautiful young girl only about 16-17 years old, with bright red hair that hung around her face in dirty clumps, bright blue eyes and stood about 5 ft. 10 inches. She was dressed in a dirty pair of short gym shorts and once white tank top. She had no shoes on her feet. Her wrists were raw and bleeding but healing from where silver had been digging into her skin tightly.

"Jessica. Jessica Hamby."

"I am Godric. This beauty beside me is my mate Bella. This is my child Eric and his mate Sookie. We are expecting Eric's child and Bella's mother Pamela, and Bella's two brothers Emmett and Jasper shortly." As he finished there was a knock on the door and at Eric's call, the three of them entered the already crowded office. Upon entering the room, Jasper's entire body froze and he immediately looked to Jessica.

"Jasper you okay?" I asked noticing his rigid body.

"Yeah I'm okay, just a weird feeling that's all; who is this lovely lady?" He asked taking Jessica's hand in his kissing the back of it. Jessica giggled and covered her mouth once again as her fangs flipped out once again.

"I'm sorry. I can't control them. My name's Jessica."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful lady." Keeping his grip on her hand, Jasper sat down beside her smiling. I smiled at him and opened my shield up to Sookie.

_Sookie, I think that Jasper has found his mate. _ Sookie sent me a knowing smile and nodded slightly. As I watched Jasper and Jessica together I stole a glance at Mother and Emmett. They were standing very close together trying to ignore each other but obviously failing miserably. They both leaned against Eric's desk pressed to each other's side stealing glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Eric looked at them shocked but said nothing. Eric turned to Godric and nodded at him that he would confer to whatever Godric decided.

"So Jessica, you are Compton's child? And he has taught you nothing?"

"He is a horrible maker. All he has been doing is forcing that vile True Blood down my throat. I thought my life before becoming a vampire was horrible. This is even worse." Bloody tears started flowing down her cheeks and she sniffled loudly.

"Come child, tell us what happened?" Godric questioned handing her a tissue.

"Well, Daddy was so strict with us growing up. He never let us do anything or go anywhere. And if we did anything wrong he would beat us. I had wanted to go to a party one night and snuck out to go. I was grabbed when I passed the old movie theater and then the next thing I knew I was waking up inside of a trunk. Then they dragged me out and threw me on the ground. I was crying about just wanting to go home. I begged and pleaded but no one would listen to me. Then Bill was there and he was biting into my neck. That was the last thing I remembered until I woke up underground. When I climbed out he was standing there with silver chains and a case of True Blood. He immediately chained me up and forced that stuff down my throat. I kept asking him what he did to me. All he told me was that he was my maker and that I was a vampire. And that I had to do everything that he said. Then he dragged me through the cemetery and into his basement. The only time he ever let me out was to shower and change my clothes. He had others come; he let them do things. The day-walkers were the worst. They enjoyed hurting me, knowing I couldn't escape." Her quiet sobs filled the room as Jasper rubbed her back sending her calming feelings. They finally slowed and she lifted bloody tear filled eyes to mine.

"How did you manage to escape?" I asked her feeling rage at Bill for the torture he had inflicted on this poor girl.

"I don't know. I woke up after my day rest and I can only guess that Bill forgot to lock the chains once they were done torturing me. I didn't think, I just ran. Thank God Bill wasn't home or I don't think I would have escaped. I remembered Bill bitching about the local sheriff Eric Northman and I knew that I had to get to you. That you would help me, I can't go back there. Please don't make me go back there. I will meet the sun if you make me go back there." Her eyes were filled with pure terror.

"Worry not child. We will not force you to return to Compton. However you are still his child and he can force you to do his command. Forgive me child but until the matter of your maker is dealt with you will be under guard. But I have an idea of how we can help you, but it will be extremely painful for you. Let me think on it tonight and I will tell you more tomorrow. Now you told Chow that you overheard Compton plotting."

"Oh yes, he was talking to a day-walker named Edmund…"

"Edward." I stated interrupting her.

"That's it and a small girl named Alice. They were talking about how they knew that your safe house was on Bond St here in Shreveport and that they were going to have wolves attack in the day time and the two of them would kidnap Bella and Sookie and take them to the Queen."

"Did they say how they found our safe house?"

"No, if they did I didn't hear it. They are crazy. Bill is set on becoming Sookie's maker and forcing her to do the Queen's every wish. They are planning to break you and Bella. They have horrible things planned for Sookie. Even worse things planned for Bella. The things that Edward wants to do to you. I can't imagine how you would survive."

"Thank you Jessica for telling us about this. I want you to stay in my safe room here in the club tonight and tomorrow we will take care of everything. I promise you that you will never have to return to Compton. There is a microwave and bagged donor blood in the fridge. Help yourself to anything. I'm sure Pam won't mind if you borrow a few of her clothing that is there seeing you have none of your own. " Eric spoke looking to Pam who was nodding her head in agreement.

"Thank you."

"Chow will show you the way. Rest and we will speak again tomorrow. For your protection and ours until the matter is settled I regrettably have to lock you in from the outside." Eric pressed a call button on his desk and Chow entered within a few seconds.

"That's okay. I understand. With Bill as my maker I would do the same thing." Jessica slowly stood, Jasper standing with her never releasing her hand. "Will I see you tomorrow?" She asked him quietly.

"Of course. Get some rest. I will see you tomorrow and we will talk." Kissing the back of her hand once again Jasper reluctantly released her. I pulled away from Godric and quickly hugged her. Her inhale of breath told me that she was trying to keep her fangs in place.

"We will take care of you. I promise." I smiled at her and her lips turned up slightly and as I released her she quickly followed Chow from the room. The door closed softly behind her and Jasper seemed to snap out of his trace.

"She is beautiful. You said you had an idea Godric about her maker situation?" He questioned flopping down on the couch once again.

"I need to talk to Dr. Ludwig to see if it is possible and I want to talk it over with Pam and Eric first. But we will talk about that tomorrow. I want to make sure that you two are positive that you want to become night-walkers because once it is done there is no going back." Jasper sat quietly thinking but Emmett spoke up immediately.

"I can't speak for Jasper but I am sure. I just need someone to agree to be my maker." Emmett looked at Pam hopefully. Chow had returned and was standing against the door arms crossed over his chest.

"Don't even think of it. If you want me to entertain the idea of being with a man again don't even ask me to become your maker." She stated glaring at him.

"It never hurts to ask." Emmett laughed heartily. Jasper smiled and looked to Eric.

"I know that you don't know me very well but I would be honored if you would consider being my maker. You have taken care of my sister and I will be forever in your debt. I am willing to answer any questions you have about my life as a day-walker. I am not proud of everything that I have done and can blame no one but myself but I promise that I will make you proud."

"I have always thought that Pamela needed another sibling, she has become far too spoiled." He stated throwing a grin at Pam, who in turn flipped him off, "If you want me to be your maker, I will be honored to call you my child."

"Emmett, Bella already considers you a brother and you have cared for her as a brother. If you would allow me I would like to take you on as my child." I turned to Godric with tears in my eyes as he said this. "I am a fair maker and I think that you will give Eric a run for his money with protecting your sister. And I couldn't ask for anyone better to become my second child."

Emmett stared open mouthed at Godric and then turned to look at Eric who was smiling widely. As my two brothers stared at each other, they seemed to have a silent conversation between them, when Eric nodded slightly and Emmett was suddenly immediately in front of him pulling him into one of his bear hugs. Eric was startled at first but was soon returning Emmett's hug. I chuckled to myself at the look on Eric's face. It was one of shock and amusement.

"Lycklig JAG mötte du när JAG auktoriserat inte Eric. Framför du mötte jag du aldrig hugged anyone." **(Lucky I met you when I did Eric. Before you met me you never hugged anyone.)**

"That är sann litten syster. Utom sedan dess vi vill snart bli bror undantagande måste vara gjord. Vilja den här göra du glad?" **(That is true little sister. But since we will soon be brothers, exceptions must be made. Will this make you happy?)**

"Mer än du veta. JAG få best av all min gammal liv och min ny liv. Min familj är helhet igen. JAG älska du bror min." **(More than you know. I get the best of my old life and my new life. My family is whole again. I love you brother mine.)**

"Och JAG älska du syster min." **(And I love you sister mine.)**

"So I will make the call to Stephan tomorrow. It should take him a day to get here if he is willing to come. He owes me so I am sure that he will come. He is a good friend that I have known for many years. Now I am going to be going home with my mate. Eric I think the safe house on Bond is no longer able to be used. We will go to my safe house in Ellerbe woods. It is carefully guarded and is underground. Undetectable by humans. I will be calling Dr. Ludwig tomorrow about our house guest Jessica. I believe there is a solution to her maker problem. But more on that tomorrow after I speak with the Dr. I have more important things to attend to right now." And with that I was suddenly thrown over his shoulder, I yelped in surprise and with a quick smack to my ass Godric flitted from the office and immediately took to the sky. I could only laugh as we flew through the air. I didn't know what tomorrow was going to bring but right now the only thing that mattered was that my family was together again and everyone was happy.


End file.
